How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by HeatherS87
Summary: When Heather and Shawna reunit as best friends after not seeing each other for almost 4 years will a new man in Heather's life tear them apart? Will They go back to the circut and risk loosing the ones they love? As Heather and Shawna start a new journey
1. Intro

It's a hot sunny day in Playa Linda California and everyone is at the beach. The stores are crazy with people, and one of those people was named Heather. She had just moved to Playa Linda to live with her dad. She sees a Volley Ball tournament going on at the beach, where there is another girl named Shawna watching the game. Shawna has lived in Playa Linda for 3 ½ years. Heather and Shawna were best friends all through their middle-school days, but were broken apart when Shawna moved to California. Now it's 3 ½ years later when Heather moves to Playa Linda and fate steps in. After a whole day of shopping the volley ball tournament on the beach looked inviting. After all it was the first official day of summer. So Heather went to her dad's house, put her things away and then put on her new swim suit, it was a low cut baby blue suit that had ties on the bottoms and the top had a butterfly print on her left breast. After putting her suit on she went to get a skirt to put over her bottoms. Now she was ready to go. As she was walking down to the boardwalk she spotted the most gorgeous guy in the world working in the surf shop. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and was tall. She couldn't help but stand there and stare for a few moments until he cought her eye. That's when she decided to move on to the beach.$$$$$$$$ Heather walked down the beach and found the perfect spot that was inbetween the water an dthe game. After setting her stuff up she walked over to the game. She found a spot on the wall where she could sit and easily see the game.It was guys Vs. Girls and the guys were ahead by two points. Ad the game got more intense she found herself screaming like everyone else.It wasn't long untill the girls were ahead by 6 points. It was almost the end of the game and the guys had the serve. The ball went flying over to the girls side but at that moment the wind came and swept the ball into the crowd. heather watched the ball with her eyes to the exact spot where it landed. As her eyes stopped she saw someone who looked really, really familiar. She couldn't quite fit the name with the face. She knew that they were the same age, 17, and she had red hair. She kept thinking back to when she was younger, when the same face and name came back to her in a memory of her 14th birthday party. It was Shawna, her best friend growing up. She couldn't believe that 3 1/2 years after shawna moving away that she had to come millions of miles away from home to finally see her again."but wait a minute", she thought to herself, "are we even best friends still"? She thought about it and decided to go down and sey hey when the game ended.This is where the story begins


	2. Reunion

The last serve of the game was played and the girls won by 15 points. Heather saw that Shawna had stayed behind to walk the beach for the night. She looked at her watch and saw it was 8:30pm and she didn't have to be home till 2am because she lived on the beach in a beach house. She hopped off the wall and walked twords Shawna. Now she was right behind her and she could hear her singing their song, Friends Forever. She started to get tears in her eyes and knew they were still best friends. As she was wipeing tears from her eyes she decided to say something.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice how lonely you look. You wany some company"? she says

Shawna turns around

"No, no it's ok", she looks at heather," Holy Shit! Heather is that really you"? She yells so everyone can hear her.

Heather gets a smile on her face and says,"Yeah it is! I didn't think you would remember me, I mean it's been almost 4 years since we've seen each other".

They grip each other in a tight hug

as she pulls out of the hug shawna say, "Of course I remember you, You are my best friend. You know over the years I can't tell you how many times I've picked up the phone, dialed your number and hung up. I wasn't sure if we were going to be best friends after I left. Stupid huh"?

Heather says, "Actually it's not stupid because I did the exact same thing a few times."

they both sigh and hug again

"So tell me what's been going on girl, I mean we have 3 1/2 years of catching up to do", heather says

Shawna starts,"alright, well when we moved out here 3 1/2 years ago it was really exciting! New school, new friends and new place. So school was pretty much the same os back home. You will find that you will make friends fast in Playa Linda. anyways, so I mostly hang out down here at the beach. Ummmm what else, what else. oh yeah um me and my dad live in a beach house on Vista Blvd. there are so many things to do on the board walk and the prominad is cool. I'm doing volley ball and surfing oh and I so have to introduce you to my friends. So what's going on with you? When did you get here?"

Heather says," Well lets see, um after you left it really sucked but it's been alright. High school back home was really bad and I'm so glad I'm outta there! My mom just died in a fatal car accident so I came out here to live my dad, he lives on Vista Blvd too. It's been tough because I've lost 2 people I loved dearly."

Shawna gets a funny look on her face," two people?"

Heather continues,"Yeah when my mom died I had to move out here, but I was also in a very serious relationship with my boyfriend James. When I told him I was leaving he was crushed. We spent our last night together in the park under the tree where we had our first kiss. It was heartbreaking. When I left to come here about 3 days ago James drove me to the airport and when they called my flight to Playa Linda he stood up and just hugged me for the longest time. he kissed me goodbye and we just looked at each other and I started to cry my eyes out. So I gave him one last hug and kiss and started to walk to my boarding entrance when I looked back and saw him crying his eyes out. I totally broke down. So I get halfway in the terminal when he screams my name, so I turn around again and he is standing at the gate entrance.

So I walk over, actually run over and he says, "I was saving this for our 1 year and a month anniversary but since it's not for another week I am going to give it to you now, I hope you love it". The he kisses my hand and says," I Love you heather, you will always have my heart." Well I had 5 more minutes to get on the plane and I knew the longer I stalled the harder and harder it was going to be, but hey it's me so naturally I didn't care, so I decided to open the box he gave me. So I opened it in front of him and it was a sterling silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle. It was beautiful; well the moment was ruined when the last call for my flight came on. I had to go so I kissed and hugged James for I knew it would be the last and I walked down the terminal and right before I turned the corner to my new life I turned around and blew James a kiss.

She wipes tears from her eyes, sniffs and tries to hold the river building up behind her eyes and attempts to finish the rest of the story.

"So I'm boarding the plane and it finally hit me that after all our hard work for our relationship it was finally over, just like a snap of your fingers it was over, gone in a second, and I would never see James again". She sniffs,"2 ½ days later here I am in sunny California talking to my best friend I haven't seen or talked to in 3 ½ years. Well that's my story; I hope it wasn't too much of a drag".

She laughs and looks over at Shawna to find her walking with silent tears streaming down her face.

Heather goes up to her," Why are you crying? I have never seen you cry before."

Shawna says, "I know I never cry, but it was so romantic, just like you see in the movies, you guys really loved each other, it totally sucks that you had to move out here."

Heather replies with, "hey, I know it sucks because I'm a million miles from James but if none of this happened I would have never been re-united with you, I mean you always should look at the positive side of things and not always focus on the negative." She laughs and then continues," Listen to me, I sound like a bad fortune cookie."

"You may sound like a bad fortune cookie but you are right".

"Thanks, I knew I could count on my best girl to back me up!" heather smiles at Shawna.

Shawna fires back," Anytime babe, anytime. Remember when we used to call each other babe, darling, etc.? it was fun wasn't it!"

"Yeah I do remember that! It was awesome!" She sighs," the good ol' days!"

Shawna sighs," totally." She pauses,"hey I have a good idea of what we can do tomorrow!"

Heather gets an eager look in her eyes,"oooooo please tell. I'm sure it'll be a blast!"

Shawna says," How about we set our alarm clocks for 7:30 in the morning and head out to do some shopping while the good stuff is still in the stores, because I know how much you love to shop! Then after that we can hit up the hottest club in town, Club Vibe, at 8:00?"

Heather replies with,"Damn girl! That sounds like a plan! So I'll see you tomorrow around 7:30 ish?"

"Yeah totally, oh what is your beach house address so I can pick you up?"

'Oh yeah it's 1787 Vista Blvd. Well I should split here and I'll see you tomorrow red!" heather says.

Shawna waves and says," See ya tomorrow girl!"

The girls get home and get their pj's on for and excellent night's sleep to get ready for the exciting adventure tomorrow would bring.


	3. Shopping

It's 7:00am on Friday morning and their fun filled day was going to start in a half hour when the phone rings.

"Hello"? Heather says with a big yawn.

Shawna screams into the phone "Heather, get your ass out of bed now!"

"What the hell, we have a half hour to sleep". Heather says sleepily

"Yeah, I know that and I also know you, you'll over sleep. So get up!"

"Alright, alright, alright, I'm getting out of bed. You happy now"? Heather says angrily

Shawna says in a sarcastic voice,"Yeah I am! Now get awake because I'm coming over as soon as we hang up".

Heather takes another big yawn and says ,"Ok, I'll go grab some coffee in 5, oh and next time a nicer less intense wake up call please!" she laughs

Shawna yells, "Just shut up and get dressed, I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Ok, geeze, miss grouchy. Bye!"

"Don't even start, bye."

0000000000000000000

Heather says to herself, "Man, she must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Hmmm oh well I guess I better get dressed before miss grouchy yells at me."

00000000000000000000

Shawna says to herself, "Man, she has a little bit of an attitude today. She must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Hmmmm oh well shopping will make her feel better. Well I better go get my keys and pick up miss attitude."

000000000000000000

Shawna grabs her keys and heads out to the door and into the driveway when she sees her best friend from playa Linda, and gets an awesome idea.

"Hey Bradin!" she waves at him

Bradin walks over, "Hey shawna. I haven't seen you in a while, whats going on?"

Shawna doesn't answer but instead replies with, "Well what are you doing tonight?"

He replies with, "I'm free all night, why?"

She says, "You know how I've been telling you all about heather? And you said you would love to meet and hang out with her sometime?"

Bradin looks at her in a suspicious way and says, "Yeah, but she lives all the way across the country, I don't see how it's possible to meet her."

Shawna starts to explain, "Well today is your lucky day. You see her mom died so she had to come out here and live with her dad. We saw each other for the first time in 3 ½ years yesterday, and I'm actually on my way to get her for a day of shopping. Anyway we are going to Vibe tonight and I feel weird going with my boyfriend and having her have no one, so do you wanna come and be her date?"

Bradin looks at Shawna and starts to think about it, "wow that really sucks about her mom. God I'm so stoked that she is here! I can't wait to meet her. Oh and make sure she buys something really sexy for Vibe tonight."

Shawna replies. "I'll make sure she does. So I take it you are going to be her date?"

Bradin looks at Shawna like he is going to slap her, "Uh DUH! Anyways I have to go; now I have stuff to do. Where does she live? Oh and what time are we going to Vibe?"

"She lives on 1787 Vista Blvd, and……"

Bradin cuts her off, "Vista Blvd. Damn we all live on Vista Blvd, me , you, and now heather. Crazy how that happened. Wait isn't 1787 V.B that big ass mansion type house?"

"Yeah it is, and in case you haven't noticed I live in one of those, only mine is smaller."

"Right, so what time for Vibe", Bradin says

"Oh yeah, like 8pm. Is that alright?" she asks.

"Yeah that's cool! So I'll see you and Heather at 8. Later red." He says

"Later"

They wave good-bye and Shawna goes to get heather

000000000000000000000

"Hey what about this top?" Shawna asks heather.

"It's pretty, but we aren't going to a funeral you know, so cut it with the black." She answers.

Shawna replies in a sort of pissed off tone, "Oh, ok I don't need a lecture".

Heather ignores it and says, "Since we are going to a club tonight you should let me pick out your outfit."

"Alright fine, it's only fair."

Heather looks at Heather; she knows something is going on, "Oh, I know that look. You are so keeping something from me!"

"I'm not saying. Oh so how about this top." Shawna asks.

Heather looks at it and says, "Totally! Red is so your color, and it shows some skin which is good. Now we need to find you a skirt or shorts."

"I'll stick with the shorts".

"Ok, well search for shorts and I'm going to try on this really adorable short black skirt."

So the girls go on with their outfit journey and 20 minutes later……

Shawna screams," I found shorts!"

Heather shouts out," I so found the perfect outfit!"

"Ok, come out so I can see it".

Heather walks out of the dressing room wearing a short black mini skirt, a low cut baby pink halter, and black rhinestone incrusted high heeled shoes.

She says, "Do you like it? Does it look alright? It isn't to sexy is it?"

Shawna just stares

"Will you say something?"

She slowly says, "WOW, its perfect! It is totally perfect. I love it, and it isn't too sexy, it's just right. Now hang on a sec and let me get my phone and take a picture of you."

"Oh, ok and I'm glad you love it."

Shawna takes heather's picture and sends it to Bradin with a message underneath it that said," Is it to much?"

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile Bradin was walking back from the flower shop and his phone started to beep. He looked and it said" message waiting". He stops. Sits on a bench and opens the message.

Bradin gasps with his mouth half open and says to himself, "HOLY SHIT! Wow, she's more beautiful that what Shawna let on all these years. Oh and there is a message with it….."Is it to much"?

He hits reply and writes, "No it's not to much, its purrrrfect!"

He clicks send and is on his way home.

00000000000000000000

Back in the shops heather and Shawna are paying for their outfits when Shawna's phone goes off with a message waiting tone. She picks up the phone and reads……"Damn that's hot, and it's not too much, its purrrrrfect." She starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Heather asks.

Shawna is still laughing," Nothing, so do you wanna spring for ice cream or go look for jewelry?"

"Hmm, let's do jewelry and get that out of the way and then get ice cream."

"Ok sounds good, there is a really cool jewelry store about 15 minutes from here, it's called Shanks."

"You do know that sounds like skanks, right?" heather says.

Shawna starts to laugh, "Yeah I do, ok so let's put the bags in the trunk and go to shanks."

The girls get in the car and drive to Shanks. Shawna mentions her date.

"You know how we are going to Vibe tonight? Well I hope you don't mind that I bring my boyfriend. His name is Lucus. You'll like him, he is really funny."

"You suck", she laughs, "No I don't mind, just don't ignore me all night ok."

"Ok I won't, and you shouldn't have said that I suck because you have a date, courtesy of me."

Heather gets excited, "No way! Are you serious? Thanks a lot!"

Shawna laughs, "Don't thank me until you see him. He is my best friend out here. Trust me you'll absolutely love him! And shhh, don't tell Lucus I said this but your date is really hott!"

Heather looks surprised, "Wow, I must have a good date since you think he is hot, but wait a minute, what is his name?"

"I'm not saying! You'll find out soon enough."

"Grrr, ok fine."

Shawna says, "Ok we are here."

Heather and Shawna get out of the car and walk into shanks. While back at the beach Bradin is surfing with Lucus.

00000000000000000000


	4. Surfing

"Man these waves suck! If we keep getting them this bad I'm going to have a hard time teaching you all the tricks so you can be on the surf team and not and alternate."

"Yeah I know! I totally suck." Bradin sighs and then says, "Well we aren't going to catch any good waves today so let's just head back in."

"Yeah good idea, hey we should run the length of the beach a few times. Coach wants us to be strong enough to nail all the moves." Lucus says

"Yeah, I'm down with that, but first I want to show you something." Bradin says.

"Ok show me."

"I'll show you on the beach."

"Ok let's go then."

They start to paddle in

"Alright so what did you want to show me?"

"Hold on let me get it." Bradin reaches for his cell phone, "You know Shawna's friend heather. Well she just moved here and I'm her date for Vibe tonight. Shawna set us up. Check this out."

He pulls the picture of heather up on his screen and shows lucus.

"Wow, that's heather? She's cute! Awesome deal Bradin. Wait is that what she is wearing tonight?"

Bradin replies with, 'yeah, she and Shawna are shopping; she sent it to me and hour and a half ago."

"Awesome, Dude, congrats. So about that run."

"Yeah let's go."

They head off on their beach run talking about that night before it happened. They were excited.

000000000000000000

"This necklace is perfect! It so matches my shoes."

"Yeah, you're right, hey how about this for me?"

Shawna holds up a sterling silver chain with a single diamond hanging on it.

"Perfect. It looks good. Oh lets do bracelets and rings now."

They search through the jewelry store and heather finds a single diamond ring that was pink and matching red one, so they get matching diamond rings.

"These rings are awesome! So all we need is bracelets and we are done." Shawna says

"Yes and I just found the perfect bracelet that comes with a matching anklet. And it has my name on it which is so cool." Heather says

"Yeah I know, I have one too. I called here last night and had matching bracelets and anklets overnighted from a jeweler. And if you look at your bracelet it says BFF in gold."

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! I Love it! We are so ready for tonight."

"Totally, so lets pay for this and go home and relax." Shawna says

"Yeah lets, I'm getting pretty tired."

'yeah me to."

They pay for their accessories and are on their way home. On the drive heather's head was swarming with thoughts about her hot mystery date. She thought about it all the way to her house.

"Hello? Heather we are at your house, HEATHER!"

'Huh? Yeah what?

"Snap out of it and go home."

"Gee you're real nice."

"Yeah I know, now here is your stuff."

Shawna gives heather all of her bags.

"Ok, now just like go hang at the beach or something and I'll pick you up in 4 hours."

"Yeah I might do that. Later red"

"Later"

Shawna leaves and heather goes into her house. After hanging her outfit up she decided to go for a swim and chill on the beach until Shawna comes to pick her up. She goes into one of her drawers and pulls out her pink bikini and changes into it. She grabs a towel and heads out her door and onto the beach. She swims for about an hour and then lays in the sun to get tanned. After an hour and a half of tanning she looked at her watch and saw that she had 3 ½ hours until Vibe. It was just enough time to walk the whole beach. She walked the beach and came across the perfect view on top of a cave. She happened to find herself at Spanish Cove. She sits down in front of the cave almost in front of the water and just stares out into the ocean. She looks at her watch again and she has an hour to go. She gets up and starts to walk home. When she gets to the corner where she turns to get to her house she sees the hot guy from the surf shop. She turns around and was going to go another was when he started to walk towards her. Her heart started to race, she turned around and there he was.

"Hi, I'm Bradin Westerly".

"I'm heather; ummm do I know you or something"?

Bradin laughs, "Well you don't know me, but I sure do know you".

She looks at him funny

"I'm Shawna's best friend out here and she has told me almost everything about you".

"So……so……so you are my date tonight? Because she told me my date was her best friend out here".

"She did now did she, well she told you right. I Bradin Westerly am your date".

She just stares blankly, "I…….well….umm…I don't know what to say". She laughs

Bradin laughs, "Its ok I understand, anyway so I brought you something".

"Oh you did, did you".

"Yeah I did"

He takes a single red rose out from behind his back

"A Rose as pretty as you"

He hands her the rose, she takes it, smells it, stares for a minute and then gives him a hug.

"Thanks so much! You are such a sweetie".

"Yeah I know", he laughs

Heather sighs, "Oh shoot, shawna is coming to get me in a half hour"!

"Hey, don't worry about it, I said I would bring you".

"Oh, ok cool" she says

She stares for about five minutes

"Well, get your ass moving girl"! He laughs

"Huh?... oh yeah! Well come on into my house and you can sit and wait if you want".

"Yeah, it sounds good. So let's go".

"Alright, come on"

Heather brings Bradin into the house. As she goes up the stairs Bradin sits down at her dining room table. He looks around the house and is amazed with how big it was. Meanwhile heather is getting changed into her outfit. But before she puts it on she puts her black bikini on underneath it. Now she is strapping on her heels and jewelry. She is almost ready but she forgot something, her hair. So she grabs her flat iron and decides to go with the straight, shiny, sexy look. She then takes one final look at herself in the mirror. She goes to the top of the stairs and is starting to walk down them when the cd player downstairs went on. It was playing "mesmerized". She walks down the stairs and Bradin turns around wide eyed. With his mouth all the way open he manages to ask her if she would like to dance. She says yes. He takes her hand, spins her and brings her close to his body. She has a smile on her face and Bradin is holding her waist. They dance and then Heather catches the clock and says they have 5 minutes and they better leave. Bradin turns the cd player off, heather shuts the door and locks it and they leave to go to Club Vibe.


	5. California Clubbin

Bradin and Heather are on their way to Club Vibe to meet Shawna and Lucus. About 20 minutes have gone bye and they pull into the parking lot of Club Vibe at the exact same time Lucus and Shawna did. All four get out of their cars and head toward each other. Shawna is wearing her shorts, red top, shoes and jewelry they had bought earlier that day. Lucus is wearing blue jeans with a brown tint to them, black vans and a black button down shirt. Bradin is wearing bark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a green design on the front with a checkered green collar and sleeve cuffs, black vans, and his hair flattened straight down in front of his eyes. And heather is wearing her baby pink halter, black mini, rhinestone incrusted shoes and jewelry. They meet in the middle of the parking lot to chat.

"Hey Heather, hey Bradin" Shawna says

"Hey Shawna" heather says

"Hey red, what's up"? Said Bradin

"Nothing much, Heather this is my boyfriend, Lucus"

"Hey, how are you"? Lucus asks

"I'm good" Heather replies

"Bradin! Dude, let me talk to you for a sec"

"Alright, ladies excuse us please for a few minutes." Bradin says

"Yeah sure" Heather says

"Whatever" Shawna says

Heather and Shawna go stand on the sidewalk in front of the club and start to have their own conversation. Bradin and Lucus go to the other side of the street to talk.

"What's up dude"? Bradin asks

"DUDE!" Lucus says

"Are you ok"? Bradin asks

Lucus replies, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I mean when you said she was hot you meant she was hot! You are totally gonna score tonight dude!"

"She is pretty hot, but there is more to a person than just looks. I want to find out what her personality is like. To me so far she seems like a party animal, so maybe I'll get some tonight or maybe I won't, but I definitely will some other night if I don't tonight"

"Amen to that! Man, me and Shawna haven't been doing anything for a while".

"That sucks, but I'm sure you will".

They stand there for about 5 minutes or so and now the girls are talking.

"So what do you think of Bradin"?

"Oh my gosh! He is so amazing! Thanks soo much for this"!

"Oh you're welcome; I bet if you're lucky you'll get some from Bradin tonight".

"I hope I do! But you know I should get to know him, see what his personality is like. I really like him though". Heather says

"I knew you would! Oh here they come".

They walk over to the girls and head into the club, Bradin walks up behind Heather, taps her on the shoulder and holds his arm out. She looks at him and takes his arm. Lucus turns around and sees Bradin with heather on his arm and he turns back around and does the same to Shawna.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, hey, hey are you ready to have some fun tonight? Well let's get this damn party started"! The DJ announces

"I hope you all like chocolate because you've just stepped into the Candy Shop"

"Oo I love this song" heather says

"You want to go dance"? Bradin asks

"Sure"

Bradin and Heather head out to the dance floor and Shawna and Lucus sit in their V.I.P room drinking margaritas.

"Luc, do you think Bradin and Heather will hook up tonight"?

"I think they might, hell they better! I wanna know how good she is"!

"Oh Lucus!"

"I'm sorry baby! I was just kidding"

Shawna gets up and walks toward the dance floor to find Bradin and heather. Lucus goes running after her.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, let's slow it down a little. I got a special request for an oldie. We have "That's When I'll Stop Loving You" by nsync, let's go fellas, grab your girl". The DJ says

"Shall we"? Bradin asks

"We shall" she laughs

Bradin puts heather's right hand into his left, she put her other hand on his shoulder and Bradin put his right hand on her waist.

"I know you don't know me very well but I have to say that I Love your personality, I love who you are, you are a wonderful person. What I'm trying to say is that I love you". Bradin finally says

Heather looks at Bradin and without hesitating she says…..

"I Love You to Bradin"

"Wait, really"?

"Yes, I mean you make me feel something I can't describe, you make me feel differently than any other guy, and I'm glad I met you Bradin".

"I'm glad I met you too"!

Bradin pulls her in closer and gives her a kiss. She puts her head on his shoulder; he takes his left hand and puts it on the back of her head. They dance. Shawna and Lucus saw the whole thing.

"Oh they so just hooked up'! Shawna says to Lucus

"You got that right"

Lucus kisses Shawna and they go dance.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Ava, come one we are going to be late'!

"Hold on Simon, I'm coming"

She comes walking down the stairs

"Ok let's go" Ava says

"After you my lady"

"So exactly where are we going"? Ava asks

"Now Ava, I told you I'm not saying where I am taking you for your birthday. I can say that we will be gone for a few days that is why I had you pack a suitcase. The only people who know where I'm taking you are jay, Erica and Susana".

"Oh well I'm going to go use the………"

"No you aren't going to use the phone. I already told them that if you called they were not to say anything. And plus you can't reach them anyway because jay and Erica went to Hawaii for half the summer, Susanna is in New York on business and Johnny, well we haven't heard from him so my guess is he's dead".

"Wait! If jay and Erica are in Hawaii, Susanna is in New York and Johnny not here who is going to watch the kids"? Ava questions

"Ava don't worry! Nikki is staying with Amber, Derrick is staying with Martha and Bradin can stay here, he'll probably just be hanging out with Shawna and Lucus anyway".

"Wow, it sounds like you had this planned out pretty well. Alright, let's go". Ava says

They go to the car and drive away

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is the best trip ever! Thank you' Erica says

"You're welcome babe. Hey do you want anything to drink? I'm heading over to the beach bar".

"Um, yeah will you get me a Pena coolata"?

"Sure thing, I'll be right back"

Erica suns herself

"Here you are babe"

"Thanks"

She takes a sip of her drink," I was thinking that maybe we should spend the whole summer here instead of just half".

"We can if you really want to" Jay says

"Well we just got here so why don't we think about it first" Erica says

"Sounds good to me, You up for a little surfing"? Jay asks

"You bet"

Erica and Jay go get their boards and head out into the ocean.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude, are you guys together" Lucus says

Bradin looks at heather, who is sitting with her head on his shoulder. She looks at him and smiles.

"Hello?Bradin?"

"Come on Lucus! Stop being a pest" Shawna says

"No, it's ok Shawna. Yes we are together" Bradin says

"SCORE" Shawna and Lucus say at the same time and then slap five

"I mean yeah that's awesome" Shawna says

'yeah awesome" Lucus repeats

Awkward silence between all four teens

"Come on Bradin let's go dance" Heather says

She takes off her halter and is now wearing her bikini top. She throws her shirt on a chair and moves her index finger at Bradin to follow her. She turns around and starts walking, Bradin looks at Lucus and Lucus pushes Bradin off the chair and says "go". Bradin goes after her and puts his hands on her hips as they walk to the floor. Lucus is staring with his mouth open.

"Jesus Lucus! Don't get your wily in a bunch! Plus you have me for tonight all alone in our V.I.P room until 3am". Shawna says

"Oh really now! Well you have been a bad girl lately" he says

"Oh yeah the worst" she says

"Oh don't worry I'll fix that" he replies

"Oh really, how?" she asks

Lucus goes to the guy standing in front of their V.I.P door and tells him to have no one disturb them. He puts the 'do not disturb" sign on the door and closes it.

"Like this" he says

Lucus takes his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants off and is just in his boxers. He takes Shawna's shirt and shorts off along with her shoes. He starts to kiss her neck. But stops when she says…..

"You aren't serious are you"?

"About what"? he questions

"Like we are going to get anything don with your boxers on" she screams

She takes off her bikini bottoms and the strips off lucus's boxers. He starts to kiss her neck again the goes down to her navel. He lays her on the floor and gets on top of her.

"Wait do you have the condom" she asks

"Yeah I borrowed one from Bradin" he says

"You borrowed it from Bradin? That means he and heather. He better not hurt her, she is still a Virgin" she says frantically

"Will you shut up so I can make love to you"? he yells

Shawna shuts up and Lucus continues kissing her while running his hand up and down the inside of her legs. She moans and grips the back of the couch. Meanwhile back on the dance floor heather is giving Bradin a run for his money! He could barely keep up with her, but he managed.

"I'm getting kind of tired. Let's go and sit for a while" Heather says

"Sounds like a plan" Bradin says

"The door is shut" she says

"Yeah we know what they're doing" he laughs, "it's getting pretty wild in here! What do you say we go for a walk on the beach and then come back". He says

"But how are we going to get back in"? she asks

"Your wristband makes it so you can come back tonight whenever you want". He says

"Ok, so lets go" she says

They walk out of the club and head down to the beach. Bradin takes heather's hand.


	6. Heather and Bradin

"You're freezing, look at this you're shaking" Bradin says

Heather's shirt was back in with Shawna and Lucus

"Here wear my jacket" he says

He puts his jacket on her," Thanks Bradin"

"Hey, some here" he says

He pulls her over, gives her a kiss and puts his arm around her shoulders. She moves in closer and snuggles into his side as they walk.

"I'm getting tired" she says through a big yawn

"Well it's almost 12pm. Um well my aunt and her boyfriend aren't home and none of her roommates are coming back probably till the end of summer so if you want to you can crash at my house, since no one is home and all. We could watch movies or something". He says

"Yeah' I'd like that" she yawns again

"Hang on, stop for a second" he says

They stop and he goes over and picks Heather up

"Ah! Bradin what are you doing. Put me down" she says

"I'm saving you the tiresome walk. Now you should thank me"

He gives her a kiss and walks toward his house with Heather in his arms.

"You know I could seriously get used to this" she says

"Yeah well don't get to used to it" he laughs, "I'm just kidding Kitten"

"Kitten"? She questions

"What? You don't want me to call you that"? he asks

"No, no, no it's fine"

He looks at her and she looks at him with her sparkling eyes.

"We're here" he says

He tries to get his house keys out of his pocket.

"Do you think you could get my keys"?

"Yeah where are they"?

'In my back pocket"

She takes her left hand and slips it into his left back pocket and pulls out his keys. He takes the keys and opens the door and the closes it behind them. He puts Heather down.

"Do you want anything to drink"? he asks

"Yeah, hit me up with a beer" she says

Bradin stops dead in his tracks, turns around and looks at her.

"What"? She says

"I just didn't think you would drink it" he says

"Well Bradin Westerly you have yet just discovered one of many things about me" she says with a smirk

"Yeah I guess I have"

He turns away and goes to the fridge and opens it.

"Hmm there aren't anymore beers in here, but jay might have some"

he goes out to the boat house which is jay's room and comes back into the house with two beers in hand.

"Here you are"

"Thanks"

She opens her beer, takes a sip and then says….

"You know it must be fun living with your aunt, her boyfriend and roommates".

Bradin laughs, "Yeah, it's uh…well; it's very interesting" he laughs again, "I'm not the only one who lives here, my little brother and sister do too".

"Oh wow, that's a lot of people. Do you think I could meet them sometime"? She asks

"Yeah, as soon as they get back you can. Only you might not be able to meet Susanna because she will be in new York for a while and we haven't seen Johnny in almost a year but everyone else you'll be able to meet" he says

"That's great! But can I ask, why are you living here with your aunt and roommates"?

Bradin is quiet for a few moments

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong"?

"No. no it's ok", he takes a deep breath and lets it back out," About 3 years ago back in Kansas my parents went to sand bag the river bed because it was a big storm and the river was rising" , he takes another deep breath heather could see a tear forming," the river had broken through. I remember the police and ambulance coming to my house and them telling me that my parents had been killed", A tear streamed down his face, "I called my aunt, I remember I was crying hysterically on the phone. After the funeral me, Derrick and Nikki came here to live".

There were tears streaming down his face, he looked over at Heather and saw that she was also crying. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He takes her in his arms and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"I Love you" he says

"I Love you too" She says

Bradin kisses her on the forehead and then moved to her lips. He picks her up once again and carries her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He sets heather on the bed, and then lays her down.

"Um Bradin"?

"Yeah" he kisses her neck

She sits up

"What's wrong"? He asks

"I……Well; I just have never had sex before. I'm just a little scared". She says

"Shh there's nothing to be scared of, it's just me and I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. You trust me don't you"? He asks

"I would trust you with my life, yes I trust you. But……"

"We don't have to do this is you don't want to". He says

"I was just going to as if you had the condom" she says

Bradin laughs, "yeah don't worry I have some"

He takes out some condoms from his dresser drawer.

"There" he says

"Ok good" she says

He goes back to kissing her and this time she got into it and was kissing him. It wasn't to long till Bradin's hands started wandering all over and discovered her bikini ties. He untied it wan then took her bikini top off.

"Wow! Nice rack"! He says

"Shut up"! She says

They laugh. He fumbles a bit trying to un button his shirt and finally manages to get it off. While he was kissing her neck and making his way to her belly button she was getting one step ahead of him and un doing his pants. She masters that and they were on the floor.

"You sure you never did this before"? He laughs

He makes his way to her skirt and takes it off. Bradin is in his Boxers and heather in her bikini bottoms. His un ties the strings holding her bottoms on with his teeth and throws them on the floor. He then gets up and goes to the wall and turns the lights off and pulls the shades down. He takes off his boxers and goes back to heather. She had made her way to the top of the bed where the pillows were. He climbs up to her.

"Now, you're sure you want this"? he asks

"Yes, I am 100 sure. I Love You"

"I Love you too"

She settles back into the pillows and Bradin lays down on top of her. He kisses her neck and she kisses his. She takes her fingers and weaves them into his hair while he continues to kiss her. After about 10 minutes she starts to feel Bradin entering her. She whines with pain.

"Bradin"! She gasps

Bradin takes her hand and kisses it, "Shh its ok"

She looks at him and squeezes his hand tightly as he started the in and out motion. She griped his back and let out another small whimper of pain.

Bradin whispers in her ear," It's ok" and he kisses her cheek.

He continues for about 15 or so minutes. Heather's hand was still in his and she squeezed it periodically. She had tears running down her face. She gave another gasp as Bradin exited. He grabs his boxers, puts them on, then grabs heather's bikini bottoms and she puts them on. He goes back and gets her one of his shirts and she puts it on. He walks over to the side of the bed and says…

"Do you want to go and sit on the couch and watch a movie"?

"Yeah sure" she says

He kisses her cheek and notices it's wetness

"Oh my god, you were crying. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok"? He asks

"I'm fine, it's ok, and I'm alright" she says

They walk to the living room, heather sits on the couch. Bradin goes to get a blanket and a movie. He comes back and puts the movie in. he lays down on the couch with his upper body propped up in a sitting position. Heather crawls up and lays down with her head resting on his chest. He covers them with the blanket and then puts his arm around her shoulders.

"What movie are we about to watch"?

"I know it's kind of girly but its "The Notebook". It's one of my favorites, but shh don't tell anyone" he says

"Don't worry I won't! And it's one of my favorites too" she says

They relax and watch the movie. About half way through it Heather falls asleep and Bradin covers her better with the blanket.


	7. Volley ball

"Our point" Bradin yells

"No, it's not your point! It didn't even go over the line!" Shawna protested

"Yes it did" Lucus yells back

"No It didn't!" Heather screams

"Ok fine, it didn't go over the line totally, but it's still our point!" Bradin says

"No it's not" Heather tells him

"Yes it is!" Lucus says irritatedly

"You know what, you guys are going down" Shawna yells out

Heather and Shawna look at each other, nod their heads and go running after the guys. They chase them halfway down the beach. Bradin stops, turns around and when Heather comes running at him he grabs her by the waist and swings her around. Lucus is still running with Shawna right behind him. Heather gets dizzy and falls down into the sand. Bradin tried to catch her but failed and was down in the sand with her. They start to make out. Then Bradin gets on top of her.

"Hey guys" Nikki says

"Yo………wow, ok, we'll leave" cam says

Bradin gets up and then takes heather's hand and pulls her up.

"Jesus! You scared us" Bradin says

"Yeah, I guess we did" Nikki says

"Yeah. So we'll just go now ok? Bye" Cam says in a hurry

"No, its ok, you don't have to go" Bradin says

"Ok" Cam and Nikki say

"This is Heather", he puts his arm around her shoulders and she wraps her arm around his waist, "Heather, this is my sister Nikki and her…," he makes quotation marks with his fingers, "………friend"

"Hi" Nikki says and they shake

"Hey" cam says and they also shake

"Oh, look, here comes Shawna and Lucus" heather says

"He runs to fast for me" Shawna says while laughing

"She couldn't resist me though" Lucus says

Shawna hits Lucus, "Oh, hey Nikki, hey Cam" she says

"Hey girl" Nikki says

"You, what's up red"? Cam says

"You guys wanna play Volley ball with us"? Shawna asks

"Yeah sure" Nikki said

"Sounds like fun" Cam said

Shawna notices that Bradin and heather weren't there anymore. She looks down the beach and she sees Bradin carrying Heather back to the volley ball net.

"Look like they are gonna start without us!" Cam says

Cam realizes that he was alone and sees Shawna, Nikki and Lucus running after Bradin and Heather.

"Oh, I'm always left alone" cam says

He runs after them. They start to play. The guys against the girls.

"Our point" heather yells

The girls were smoking the guys. The score was girls 10 and guys 7. They played until 10 o'clock and the girls won.

"So, I believe the deal was that if we won you would have to buy us smoothies" Shawna says with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know!" Bradin and Lucus say

"Alright, let's go babe", he grabs Shawna's hand and they start walking.

"You coming Kitten?" Bradin says to Heather

"Yeah", she says

She walks up to Bradin and he puts his arm around her shoulders and she puts hers around his waist. Nikki watches the two couples do this and wishes Cam would do the same.

"Nikki? Nikki?" Cam says

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming"

They walk after the couples and head to the smoothie shop called "Tiki Squeeze".


	8. Ava and Simon

"Wow! Simon this is incredible"

They step out of their beach front hotel and walk the waters edge

"A whole week in Cancun! This is amazing"

"Well, I'm glad you love it! I had to pick the perfect place and I know how much you love the beach" Simon says

"Simon, you're the best"

They kiss and walk the beach for a while. Simon was dieing to ask Ava something and he figured this was the perfect time to.

"Ava, you know how much I Love you right?" she replies with a yes, "We have been through a lot together in these past 6 months. And I was……..was, I just……"

He stops Ava and he looks into her eyes and pulls out a box from his pocket. He is really nervous. He kneels down onto one knee. Ava puts her hand over her mouth.

"You know me better than anyone in this world. You supported me with everything that I have done and most importantly you have given me your heart. So, Ava Gregory will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

He pulls the box out from behind him and opens it. Ava gasps at the sight of the ring and then looks at Simon kneeling in the sand waiting for her answer. She was in total shock; she never expected this to happen.

"Uh, Ava? Ha-ha, um…. Are you there?" Simon says in a shaky voice.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah umm……. What was the question"? She says in a panic

"Oh my god! Ava I just asked you to marry me. I knew I should have waited". He starts to get up.

"No! Stay!" he gets back on his knee and she puts her left hand out, "Simon O' Keif you better give me that ring and carry your wife to be to the pier! Yes I will marry you!"

he smiles, puts the ring on her finger and gets up and hugs her. She looked up and saw Johnny standing and staring at them. She has her eyes wide open and her mouth tightly closed. He turns around and starts to walk the opposite way.

"So about the pier" Ava says

"Yeah, lets go" Simon says

He picks her up and runs down the beach with Ava in his arms.


	9. The Circut

"Bye Shawna, Bye Lucus" heather and Bradin says

"Bye, and play nice" Shawna says with a wink

"Cya dude! Heather, cya later" Lucus says

Shawna and Lucus leave

"So... What do you wanna do"? Bradin asks

"Let's go surfing"! Heather says excitedly

"Wait! You know how to surf? But I thought you lived no where near a beach"? Bradin said with a confused look on his face

"Shawna never told you"? Heather asked

"Told me what"?

"Oh, I guess she didn't. Alright you better sit down for this" heather says

They walk onto the beach and find a place where there wasn't anybody around and they sat down, Bradin holding her hand and wanting to know what she was going to tell him.

'Ok, well me and Shawna have been best friends since we were born. We lived 5 houses away from each other all out lives. We grew up best friends, just like our parents. When we turned 6 our parents started to bring us to Cancun for the summer. We were always in the water, so our parents decided to pay for surfing lessons for us. We spent that whole summer surfing. We went and surfed there every summer after that. So now it was 4 years later and we are 11 and hanging out surfing together while our parents were gone. We knew practically everybody down there and they knew us. Ok now this might get a little shocking for you". She says

"Ok! Let's see what you got!" Bradin says

"Alright, so it was the summer of '96 and me and Shawna headed out to the beach and surfed until like 1:30 in the afternoon. We got out and sat on the beach and just talked about everything. Well we got a big surprise. A guy walked up to us and he said that he had been watching us surf since we started. He said that we were nearly professional. That's when we got the shock of our life. He asked me and Shawna to join the circuit. So at age 10 we joined the circuit. We never placed lower than 3rd place. Everyone called me "Hot Stuff" because 99.9 of the time I placed first. We surfed pro with the circuit for 4 ½ years. When Shawna moved out here and had to quit I quit too. It was the biggest mistake of my life. There that's it. That's my past, the circuit was my life." She finishes

She looks up at Bradin; she has a few tears in her eyes. Bradin looks at her, he gets up and starts to walk the beach in total silence. Heather sits in the sand with a few left over tears running down her face. She looks down the beach and sees Bradin sitting on a rock. She gets up and walks towards her house. Bradin sees that she's leaving and he gets up and runs yelling her name.

"Heather! Heather! Wait up!"

"What Bradin? Look I never, we never told anyone, and I trust you so just please don't tell anyone and leave it be" She says

'I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just in awe that you used to be a Pro surfer, It's, wow, it's amazing. You're amazing!"

As Bradin says this she pulls away

"What's wrong?"

"I was afraid this was going to happen. I knew if I told a guy that, then they would say exactly what you said and not mean any of it." She says

She turns around and starts to walk away. Bradin takes her hand and slips it into his.

"look, I don't know what kind of guys you used to be with but all I know is that I'm not like any of them, When I say you're amazing I mean you're amazing and when I say I love you I mean I love you! If I didn't mean them then I wouldn't say them" he says

She looks at him and he gives her a kiss. She wraps her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders.

"So, what was the circuit like and what else have you yet to reveal"? he asks

Heather laughs, "Bradin you have no idea what else about me that is lurking to come out"

He looks at her in a funny way and then she starts to tell him everything about the circut. They were up until 12 midnight talking. Bradin left at 12:30 and heather went to sleep.


	10. Touch Down

'I can't believe we had to leave early! We were only there for 2 weeks, that storm just had to come". Erica says throwing her bags on the floor

"I know babe, but we can still hang out on the beach here" jay suggests

"Yeah, you're right, but it's not the same" she whines

"I know but at least we got to spend 2 weeks rather than days in Hawaii and look we have the whole place to ourselves. Ava and Simon aren't due back for another 3 weeks Nikki and Derrick are at friend's houses and Bradin; well he's never here anyway". Jay says

"What are you getting at"?

"Oh, nothing"

He drops the suitcases, runs over, picks up Erica and carries her into his room and shuts the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey!" Bradin says

He walks over to heather who is tanning on the beach.

"Hey baby" she says

Bradin sits down nest to her and she sits up. They kiss.

"So what are you doing"? he asks

"I'm just working on my tan"

"Oh really" he says

"Yes really"

They start to kiss; Bradin starts to rub her back with his hands.

000000000

"Hey look. It's the two love birds! Let's mess with them" Shawna says to Lucus quietly.

'Ok! What do you have in mind"? Lucus asks

Shawna looks over and sees Bradin get on top of her. She turns to Lucus and smiles.

"Give me the football and go long, way long" she says with an evil smirk

She smiles again and Lucus gives her the football. Lucus goes out long.

"HEADS UP!" Shawna yells

She chucks the ball at Lucus and he goes way long and trips over Bradin and Heather falling half on top of them.

"TOUCH DOWN!" Lucus yells back to Shawna

he gets up and runs over to Shawna waving the football in the air.

"Oh……..hey guys" She says

"Oh……….sorry, we'll go" Lucus says

"Yeah that would be nice" Bradin says with an irritated tone

Shawna and Lucus turn around and jog back to her house laughing their asses off. Bradin looks back at heather and gets off of her.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he says

He takes heather's left hand to help her up. He didn't notice her right hand holding her tummy. He pulls her up and they start to walk back to his house, it's almost 6:30. they get about halfway to his front door and heather is still holding her tummy and is taking fast, short breaths. Bradin notices.

"Are you ok"?

"Yeah, I'm totally fine" she gives him the thumbs up

At that moment she stumbles and Bradin catches her. She stumbles again but falls into the sand. She tries to get up but can't. Bradin sees her hand lying across her stomach. He gets in the sand with her.

"You're hurt aren't you"? He says

"No, Bradin I'm fine"

He moves her hand, "see I'm fine…….." she winces with pain

Bradin pressed down on her tummy, "Oh yeah, you're fine alright"

"See, I'm fine"

She winced again as Bradin picked her up and started to carry her.

"Your elbow kind of went into my stomach when Lucus fell on us, but it's not a big deal. I'm fine" she says

"You're not fine! I'm gonna kill Lucus and Shawna" Bradin says in rage

They get to his house and he lays her down on his bed, "I'm going to go get you some ice, I'll be right back"

He gets ice and returns. She winces as he sets it on her stomach. He slides in next to her and pulls the covers onto them. They fall asleep.


	11. Jay and Heather

"Good morning" Bradin says

"Good morning..." she makes a small gasp

"Sorry" he says

Bradin was rubbing her tummy very lightly. He kisses her.

"Do you think you can make it out to the kitchen table"? He asks

"Yeah, if you help me"

Bradin helps her out of bed and wraps his arm around her shoulders to help her walk to the table.

"Do you want to try eating something"? He says

"No, not now'

Bradin pulls over a chair close to heather and she puts her head on his shoulder and he starts to rub her belly lightly again. Jay and Erica walk down the stairs talking loudly. Not noticing Bradin and Heather.

"We so have to go back to Hawaii next year!" Erica says

"You got it baby" jay says

"So, what's for breakfast"? Erica asks

"Whatever you wan…….." he stops and sees Bradin and heather.

"Bradin um…… I didn't know you were here, and who's this'? jay says

Bradin helps her up, "this is…….." he gets cut off by jay

"Heather?"

"Oh my god! Jay!" heather says excitedly

Jay goes over and grips her in a hug. She winces. "Wow, it's been what nearly 4 ½ almost 5 years? How have you been? Are you and Bradin…together?" he asks

"Yeah, it's been so long! I've been good, I just moved out here and finally got re-united with Shawna and yes me and Bradin are together". She says

"Oh, yes the Double Threat surfing sisters" Jay says

"What"? Bradin says with a confused look on his face

"She'll explain" jay says

"I know about the circuit but how ……..you…and her……..and what"? He says with an even bigger confused look

"Oh well she has some more talking to do. Care to finish"? Jay says looking at Heather

"Oh alright, remember how I told you a guy asked us to join the circuit? Well it was jay. He helped me and Shawna become more than pro and all three of us became the best of friends for 4 ½ years 5 coming up. Isn't that right reef Breaker?" she says

"You got that Hot Stuff" He says

"Wait, Hot Stuff but…….." Erica says

"Erica, heather is the original Hot Stuff" jay says

Heather looks at jay

"Right after Shawna moved and you quit Erica joined the circuit. She was good, almost but not exactly close to being like you. Me and the circuit guys talked about how much Erica reminded us of you so we nicknamed her Hot Stuff Jr. She has heard stories about you heather and she's wanted to meet you ever since. She's also tried to nail the back flip Board switch that you and Shawna do but no one can do it". Jay says

Heather stared, "Erica, this is Hot Stuff, I mean heather, heather this is Erica" Jay says

They shake, "You know it would be really cool if you would surf with me." Erica says

"Yeah, I haven't surfed in a long while but yeah I'll surf with you sometime" Heather says

"Great! Thanks, ok well I have to go, I'll see you later. Bye guys." She yells, the guys were talking in a corner.

Erica hugs heather and heather breaths in really hard. Erica left. Heather looked woozy and Bradin looked over at her and saw this. He rushed over just in time to catch her as she fell. He propped her up on the couch and rubbed her tummy again. Jay saw it and walked over.

"Anyone care to tell me what that was all about" he says

Bradin made himself comfortable as heather's head was resting on his chest.

"We were at the beach yesterday and I was on top of her kissing her and Lucus and Shawna had a football. Shawna threw it and Lucus went running after it, he tripped over us and fell on us and my elbow went into her stomach" he explains

"Wow, is she going to be ok"? Jay asks

"I don't know. She can barely walk and she can't really sit up straight" Bradin says with a look on concern in his eyes

"Wow, it sounds serious. Have you taken her to the hospital" jay asks

"No, not yet: Bradin says

"Alright well we're going right now" Jay says in a demanding tone of voice

Bradin helps Heather off the couch and into Jay's car and they go to the hospital.


	12. Jay and Bradin

"Bradin, she has a massive bruise on the inside of her stomach so just go easy with her. It could take up to a month or maybe more to heal. She still might have a hard time walking so go slow. Other that that she'll be fine. You can go wait in the waiting room while she changes" the Doctor said

"Ok, thanks doc"

Bradin walks out to the waiting room to stand with jay.

"Bradin! I have to talk to you" jay said in an urgent voice.

"Ok, what about"?

"I got a call about 3 weeks ago from the guys down at the circuit. They want Heather and Shawna to get back on the circuit. I already talked to Shawna about it and she said that she would only do it if I could find heather. Well now she's here. I haven't sad anything to her yet and I haven't said anything to Shawna and I haven't said anything to heather either. Now I know you don't want her to go so I'll try to keep it a secret that she's here. I think she should join again but I'll hold off for you" jay says to Bradin with a serious look

Bradin is in total shock and is staring at jay. He couldn't believe that he had a 50/50 chance of his love leaving. Just as he was going to ask Jay what would happen if they found out she was here heather wobbled out of the doctor's room. Jay gave Bradin a slight nudge.

"Hey, let me help you" He says to Heather

"Well aren't we looking happy!" jay says sarcastically

"Shut up jay" She says

"Hey now guys, let's go" Bradin says

"Wait" Jay says, "Heather, your dad because of his job, has to move to Florida, he contacted me and he asked me if it was ok for you to live with us because he doesn't want to be moving you around a lot since you are in high school. I told him I would be happy to have you live with us. I called Ava and she said she would be happy to have you as well. So what do you say"? Jay asks

"Oh my gosh! This is great! Yes I would Love to live with you guys!" She says excitedly

Bradin looks at Jay, he had no idea about this whole thing. Jay smiled at him and said your welcome. Bradin turns around and sees the happiness in heather and the sparkle in her eyes and he leans in and Kisses her. They walk out of the hospital, get in jay's car and head home.


	13. The Phone Conversation

"I'm sorry Bradin!" Shawna says into the phone

"Obviously you're sorry! But sorry doesn't make her fine and dandy now does it"?

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I really didn't"

"You know what I have to go. Me and heather are going to the pier"

"Bradin! Wait! You can't go to the pier!" she says in a urgent voice

"Why not"?

Shawna sighs, "Because James, heather's boyfriend before she left, is here. He came to see heather but instead he hooked up with………with Callie". She says with a quieter voice

"Oh shit! This is gonna be one awesome fucking summer" he says with sarcasm and anger

"They might be at the pier but I'm not sure" Shawna says

"Ok. Do me a favor. Come to the pier with us to keep a look out for them". Bradin says

"Ok, when are you going"?

"Well it's 6:00 so let's go at 6:30. Come over here and bring Lucus" he says

"Alright, see ya in a half hour" Shawna says

Bradin hangs up the phone and goes and sits on the couch. He looks out of the glass door and sees heather sitting in the sand. He gets up and goes to sit with her.

"So, how are you feeling"? He asks her

"Fine"

"You are such a liar!" Bradin says with a smile

"So what" she says with a smile

She playfully punches him in the arm and he pinches her leg. They laugh and stare out at the ocean.

"Hey guys" Shawna says

"Hey" Bradin and heather both say

"Where's Lucus"? Bradin asks

"He's coming, I think? Anyway so show me your new video game!" Shawna says

"Ok, you coming kitten"? He asks heather

"No, I'm gonna chill out here for a while"

Bradin and Shawna go inside. Heather watches the waves. Someone sits down beside her, its Lucus.

"They're beautiful aren't they" He says

Heather looks at him, "yeah they are"

Lucus looks at her hand resting across her stomach, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok Lucus. I know you guys were just fooling around and didn't mean for anything to happen" she says

Lucus looks at his watch. It's almost 6:30

"Hey, we should go join them, it's almost 6:30" Lucus says to Heather

"Yeah, you're tight"

Lucus gets up and holds out his hand to Heather, she takes it and he pulls her up. They walk slowly into the house.


	14. Heather and Lucus, Bradin and Shawna

"Hey, let's go play computerized archery"! Shawna said to Heather

"I bet I'll beat you!" heather says

"Yeah right"

They go off to play and the guys stay behind. Bradin starts to ask a ton of questions.

"Dude, what are we gonna do if we see them? How is Heather gonna act when or if she sees them? How are we going to get her out of here?"

"Ok, calm down. This is what we're gonna do. Me and Shawna got walkie talkies. You are going to get this one. It's silent. Carry it in your pocket, it will vibrate and have the code words appear on the screen when they are coming. The code words are "Code Red". That's how we are going to get her out of there. I'm not sure about the rest". Lucus says handing Bradin the walkie

"Damn, you must have had this planned out"

"Yeah, for about 2 weeks when Shawna first saw them" Lucus says with a look of miss belief that he had just said that

"What"! Bradin says

Just as he was going to open his mouth to speak again the girls came back.

"I so just beat her at Archery!" heather said excitedly

"Shut up"! Shawna says playfully

"That's awesome kitten" Bradin says pulling her into a hug

"Ooo lets go ride the Ferris wheel" Heather says

They walk over and ride the Ferris wheel. They got off and Shawna looks behind her and sees James and Callie.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a water" Heather says, she leaves

"Bradin! Lucus!" Shawna says with a tone of panic

"What"/ they both say

She turns around and points. They look. Lucus then looks at Bradin and starts to talk, Bradin finishes.

"Oh……….."

"………Shit"

"What are we gonna do"? Shawna says

They start to panic. Heather comes back with her water.

"Baby, we're going to go hang out at the beach for a while ok"? Bradin says

"Yeah that's fine"

They start to walk down to the beach. The guys are trying to hurry up but Shawna is walking slowly with heather. They turn around and run back to them. They are starting to really panic now because James and Callie are getting closer.

"I love you, and I'm really sorry if this hurts" Bradin says

"Wha………" heather starts to say, but takes a deep breath in as Bradin picks her up and starts to walk fast with her down the beach.

"Lucus, go with them, I'll stay behind and watch them for a while" Shawna says

"Alright"

He kisses her and runs after Bradin; Shawna turns around to follow James and Callie. A half hour has passed. The guys have 15 minutes left to walk to Bradin's house.

"Look man, Shawna has been gone to long. You take Heather the rest of the way to our house. Here take my key, and I'm going to go look for her"

"Alright, but be careful, the tide is coming in dude" Lucus says looking at the beach line

"I'll be fine"

He sets Heather down and they kiss Bradin turns around and leaves. Lucus goes over to carry Heather.

"Lucus no! I don't want to be carried. I feel like I'm going to puke. Let's just walk"

"Alright"

They start to walk down the beach. Lucus looks out into the ocean and is thinking about the day Jay told Shawna the guys down on the circuit wanted her back. He knew Heather didn't know.

"So, how long have you and Shawna been together'? She asks

"Oh, lets see, it will be 3 years in 2 weeks"

"Wow, that's pretty long!"

"It sounds long, but it doesn't feel long. It feels like it did on our first date every day. It's so amazing; she is the only thing keeping me going. Without her I don't know what I'd do!" he says

"That is so sweet! You guys are really lucky"

"Hey, now you have Bradin" Lucus says

"I know but………"

"Did he bring you over to his house and did you guys watch The Notebook?" he asks

Lucus didn't need a verbal answer. He looked at Heather and she had a big smile on her face.

"I knew it! He is really into you. You guys are going to last for a long time" he says

Heather smiles again and they continue walking

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin had been searching for Shawna, James, and Callie for 15 minutes. It was getting really dark and he was going to give up when he saw the sign in front on the movie theatre, it said "Free movie Friday". He knew Shawna was a movie junkie so he walked in. he looked around attempting to see Shawna and sure enough he saw her sitting in the back. He walks over and sits down next to her.

"I thought you were looking for James and Callie, not having a good time!" He says kind of annoyed

"What's wrong with having a good time? And FYI……………"

She stops and points 5 rows in front of them and Bradin sees James and Callie.

"Oh, I see" he says

"Well you showed up at the right time. 50 first dates is next" Shawna says

"Sweet!" bardin says

"Well since you're staying, make yourself useful and go buy more popcorn!" She says

"Alright"

He comes back with popcorn and they sit and wait for the movie to start.

00000000000000000000000000000

"You pick a movie" heather says

"Let's watch 50 first dates! It's freaking hilarious" he says

"Oh I know!" heather says

They sit on the couch and start to watch the movie. It isn't too long until they were laughing the night away.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god! Shawna it's 6:30 am, we should go" Bradin says

"Yeah, you're right"

They leave the movies and a half hour later Bradin is fishing his keys out of his pocket. He opens the door and sees Lucus and Heather asleep on the couch. He had his arm around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. They woke up from the sound of the door. Lucus sees that Bradin and Shawna were out all night together and he gets pissed. Bradin and Shawna see Lucus and Heather and they get equally pissed. Bradin leaves followed by Shawna. Heather and Lucus were beyond pissed off at the sight of them together.


	15. The Feude

It's been almost a week and heather isn't talking to Bradin, even though they live in the same house, or Shawna. Lucus isn't talking to Shawna or Bradin. Shawna isn't talking to Heather or Lucus and Bradin isn't talking to Heather or Lucus. Everybody is miserable. Bradin is sitting at the pick nic table staring into the ocean.

"Bradin, can I have a word" jay asks

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

Jay sits down across from him, "Look man, I've noticed you seem kind of down lately, what's going on"?

"Fine"

Bradin tells Jay the Story and a half hour later he finished.

"Wow, this is a tricky situation, but it's all just a big miss understanding. And you know what you have to do". Jay says

Jay leaves and Bradin knows what he has to do. He goes inside to help with dinner and decides to do what he has to do tomorrow.

000000000000000000000

"Are you alright? I mean you've seemed tense all week" Erica says

"Yeah I'm fine" Heather says

Erica gives her a look, "Alright, alright, alright, I'll tell you" Heather says

She tells Erica the story, "Wow, ok well I can have Jay talk to Bradin and I think you should talk to Shawna. Just tell her the truth and I'm sure it will be ok, and hey I'm here for you to" She says

"Thanks Erica" Heather says

"No problem, so are you still sleeping over"?

"You bet" heather says

they leave and go to Erica's house

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ok Shawna"? Nikki asks

"NO"

"Spill" she says

Shawna tells Nikki what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Well I think you should talk to Heather first because she is your best friend, then you should talk to Lucus. Just tell them the truth" Nikki says

"I'll try, thanks nikki"

"sure, anytime"

0000000000000000000000000

"Dude, this is one messed up fight" Cam says

"Tell me about it! So what should I do"? Lucus says

"Well I can't tell you exactly what to do but I can lead you into the right direction" cam says

"ok, tell me"

"Ok, you should talk to Shawna and tell her what happened. Then you need to talk to Bradin" cam says

"ok, I'll try. Thanks Cameron" Lucus says

"You're welcome Lucus"

He leaves and head to the arcade. Meanwhile, Erica, Cam, and Nikki are looking for jay. Erica turns the corner and into the Surf Shop and sees jay. Nikki and Cam came next.

"Jay" Erica yells

"Jay" Nikki says

"Jay" cam yells

"Geeze, don't all have a heart attack at once. So how did it go"? Jay says

"It went well" Erica said

"I think we did it" Nikki says

"We should have them all friends again by the party" Cam says

"Excellent" jay says


	16. Friends Again

"Morning Bradin. Where you off to"? Jay asks

"I'm just going to take care of something"

Bradin leaves and jay smiles

00000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Erica, I'm going down to the beach. You wanna come"? Heather asks

"No, I'm good"

Erica smiles as she sees Heather leave with her Guitar.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming"? Nikki asks Shawna

"Not right now Nik. I have something to do"

Shawna walks towards the pier and Nikki is smiling

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey Cameron! Can we skate later" I have something I need to take care of"? Lucus asks

"Yeah, sure. Later dude"

Lucus leaves for the movies and Cameron is left smiling

00000000000000000000000000

"So" jay says

"Went to the beach with her guitar" Erica says

"Went to the movies" cam said

"Went to the pier" Nikki says

"Excellent and Bradin took a walk down the beach" jay says

0000000000000000000000000

Bradin is walking down the beach. After about 15 minutes he hears someone singing.

"I just wanna talk to you,

My Broken heart just has no use"

The voice stops, he turns the corner and sees Heather. He had never heard her sing before. He thought it was Beautiful. He watches her pick up her guitar and listens to her sing.

"The sky is falling.

And it's early in the mornin'

But it's ok somehow.

I spilt my coffee,

It went all over your clothes

I gotta wear mine now.

And I'm always, always, always late

And my hair's a mess

Even when it's straight

But so what!

I'm better off everyday

When I'm standing in the pouring rain

I don't mind

I think of you and everything's alright.

I used to think I had it good

But now I know that I'm

Misunderstood.

I'm better off with you anyway.

My friends keep calling,

They say, they say I'm stalling.

They wanna meet you now.

I tell them hell no

I say

We're trying to lay low

Don't wanna loose what I've found"

She stops singing, puts her guitar down gives a sorrowful laugh and says to herself," Too late. I guess I've already lost what I've found". Bradin walks over to her.

"You haven't lost what you have found, and you never will" Bradin says

She turns around and has a surprised/happy look on her face.

"Bradin!"

He walks over and sits down beside her, "That was awesome! You have a beautiful voice"

"Thanks, but Bradin I'm really sorry! What you saw didn't mean anything. Me and Lucus just fell asleep watching a movie" she says in a soft voice

"It's ok and I'm sorry too. Me and Shawna spent the whole night at the movies keeping an eye on James and Callie. It also didn't mean anything" he says

"It's also ok…wait…..what! James who"! She says

"No one it's nothing" he says

She opened her mouth to talk again but Bradin put his finger to her lip. They look at each other and after a 5 minute silence Bradin hesitantly slipped his hand into Heather's.

"I love you" Bradin says

"I love you too"

They kiss.

0000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry!" Lucus says

"I'm sorry too" Shawna says right back

They hug and then kiss.

"Ok, I need to find Heather" Shawna says

"And I need to find Bradin"

"Well, lets go look for them together" Shawna suggests

They set out to find Heather and Bradin, hoping that they will all be friends again before the beach party that night.

00000000000000000000000000

"Do you think it worked"? Cam asks

"I hope so" Nikki says

"I do to, they are lost without each other" Erica says

"How do you…………" cam stops

He sees Jay point out the window at Heather and Bradin.

"Well at least it's working" Erica says staring out the window

"True, but you have Lucus and Shawna and then they have to make up with Heather and Bradin." Nikki says

"Well it shouldn't take long, look whose coming!" Cam says with a grin

They look out another window and see Shawna and Lucus walking hand in hand heading toward Bradin and Heather.

"I told you guys it would work" Jay says

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys" Shawna and Lucus say

"Hey" Bradin says

"Look Bradin, I'm sorry" Lucus says

"I'm sorry too Heather" Shawna says

Heather and Bradin look at each other and then turn back and face Shawna and Lucus.

"We forgive you" heather and Bradin say

Heather gets up and hugs Shawna and Bradin and Lucus smack fists together. After the forgive each other Bradin speaks up.

"Ok, so now that we're friends again are we all in for the beach party tonight"? He asks

"Sweet, count me in!" Lucus says

"Sounds knarly! Count me in to!" Heather says

"Wow, you're starting to sound like moon!" Shawna says

"Come on, 5 years on the circuit with him and you pick it up" Heather says

"Ha-ha, true, count me in for the party!" Shawna says

"Ok, meet at our house at 6pm" Bradin says

"Gotcha" Shawna says

"Ight" Lucus says

They all link arms and walk down the beach together.


	17. The Promise Ring

"Jay! Telephone!" derrick yelled

"Thanks derrick. Hello"? Jay says into the phone

"Jay, it's Ava"

"Ava, hi, where are you"?

"I'm still down in Cancun with Simon. Which is the whole reason I called. We aren't going to be back for a few more weeks. We just got engaged, but do you think you could keep and eye on the kids for me? And have a good time at the party tonight."

"Wow, Ava you and Simon, that's……that's wonderful. Congratulations. Um, yeah I'll keep and eye on the kids and I will have a good time at the party"

"Thanks Jay! I appreciate it"

"No problem Ava. And I really am happy for you"

"Thank you, well I should get going. Bye jay"

"Bye Ava"

He hangs up the phone and stands in silence for a few minutes.

"Nikki, Cameron start setting up the tiki torches, Erika, dress the railings and tables with Hawaiian stuff. Shawna you can set up the limbo sticks and bar tend with Heather tonight. Lucus you can set up the lights, dance floor and Dj equipment. Bradin…..where's Bradin"? Jay says

"He's outside with Heather" Lucus says

"Well tell him he's going to DJ with you tonight" jay says

"Right I'm on it: Lucus says

"Well, why is everyone standing around? Get going!" Jay says

Everyone starts to run around to do their jobs. Lucus goes to find Bradin and Heather

000000000000000000000000

"You know, ever since we became a couple I've had a question that I couldn't answer until now. And it was How Did I Fall in Love with you"? Bradin says

"Are we……"heather starts to say but Bradin cuts her off

"Shh, it was one question I didn't know the answer to until now. You have been yourself since day one. You never put out an image that wasn't you. You don't care what anyone thinks. When you get embarrassed you laugh it off like it happened to someone else. And you make me feel something inside that I haven't felt in a long time. That is how I fell In Love with You" Bradin says with love in his eyes

Heather looks at Bradin also with Love in her eyes.

"I Love you Bradin"

"I Love you too"

They hug and then he reaches in his pocket and pulls out 2 ring boxes.

"Promise me that we'll stick by each other through the tough times, that we'll be there for each other. That we stay true and always be ourselves. And Promise me that we will love each other forever" he says

Heather looks up at the balcony and sees Lucus. He heard the whole thing. He puts a finger up to say he would be right back. He comes back with a piece of cardboard and a Sharpe. He writes "Say Yes" in big letters and shows her. She was going to say yes anyway but she wanted to know why Lucus was telling her to.

"Hello"? Bradin says with a tone of panic

"Yes! I promise!" Heather says

Bradin slips her ½ Karate Diamond ring on her right ring finger and she slips Bradin's identical but bigger and wider ring on his right ring finger and they kiss.

Lucus starts to yell for Bradin," Bradin! Sorry to interrupt the precious moment but we have jobs to do. Come on! And Heather, Shawna needs your help"

They leave to go do their jobs

000000000000000000000000

"Wow, nice rock!" Shawna says

"Thanks, it's the promise ring Bradin just gave me"

"I know" Shawna says

"How do you know"?

"Lucus will tell you. Anyway we should go and get ready for the party. Ah and you're bartending with me. Another memory we used to have!" Shawna says

"Oh yeah, another good time" Heather says

they leave the bad set up and go get ready

000000000000000000000000000


	18. The Beach Party

Heather is wearing her black low cut bikini with a grass skirt over the bottoms. Shawna is wearing her red bikini with a pair of daisy dukes she borrowed from Heather. They are greeting a few guests, telling them where the bar is.

"Lets Party!' Lucus says into the microphone

"Drinks are on the far left and the dance floor is on the beach" Bradin says into his microphone

"Ok ladies, if you can……" Lucus starts

"…..Drop it like it's hot then……."Bradin says

"……Get out on the dance floor"!

All the girls head out to the dance floor: Sounds like they're having fun" heather says looking over at the guys

"Oh yeah, hey get me a Rhode Island iced tea on the rocks" Shawna says

"You got it" heather says

Bradin picks up his microphone and starts to talk," hey everybody form a line because it's Kanga time!"

Lucus puts on Kanga music and they watch as everyone started to Kanga. They look over at the girls and see that they stopped bar tending and joined the Kanga line.

"You wanna Kanga"? Bradin says to Lucus

"Sure, what the hell"

They join the Kanga line. After they went around a few times they went back to DJ'ing. Heather and Shawna went back to tend drinks. The guys put on "hate it or love it".

"How many of you liked the Kanga"? Lucus says into the mic

Everyone screamed," well, who wants to Limbo"?

They scream again," The limbo stick starts at the dance floor. Lets see how low you can go"! Lucus says

Heather and Shawna did a limbo. The limboing went on for almost a half hour. The guys started to play hip-hop and pop music now.

"Ladies, welcome to our candy shop! Now if I could have the bar tenders come down and stand in front that would be great" Bradin says

Shawna and Heather walk over and stand in front.

"Now if the rest of you could move to the sides of the dance floor that would be nice" Bradin says

The guests move off to the sides," No, who likes chocolate syrup and whipped cream? Because I know we do"! Lucus says

The crowd screams and Bradin and Lucus turn around and reach under the table. Lucus has two things of squeezy chocolate syrup, one in each hand, and Bradin has a can of whipped cream in each hand. They come up from behind the table. Heather and Shawna's heads were turned. Bradin and Lucus look at each other.

"Oh god! They are gonna make then into human ice-cream sundaes minus the ice-cream" Jay says to Erika and they start to laugh.

"Hey, Girls, we hope you're not allergic to chocolate…….."Bradin starts

"……..or whipped cream!" Lucus finishes

The girls turn around and the guys start to spray whipped cream and chocolate onto them. Heather and Shawna start to scream. Everyone is laughing. Bradin takes the microphone in one hand while spraying with the other and says, "Heather I know you're gonna kill me later but Happy Birthday!"

"And Shawna I just wanted to see you covered in chocolate and whipped cream……Please don't hurt me!" Lucus says with a scared tone in his voice

After 10 minutes the guys run out of ammo. The girls are standing still dripping ice-cream toppings all over the place.

Heather starts yelling at Bradin," gee thanks Bradin, I've always wanted to be a human ice-cream sundae minus the ice-cream. All that's missing are the spoons" she says sarcastically

Bradin and Lucus pull out spoons from their pockets. The girls see them and start to run after the guys. Jay goes after the girls. He takes them by the arms and they fall. He drags them to the hoses.

"No stand still and let me and Erika hose you down" he says

The guys come back to their mics all out of breath,' Wow they can run fast with chocolate and whipped cream on!" Bradin says

"Ok, lets keep on Rollin' with 50 cents "In Da Club". Lucus says

They put the music on and watch Jay and Erika hose off the girls.

"Ok, we didn't get it all off but we got most of it" Jay says looking at the girls trying not to break down in laughter at the way they looked

"yeah, you guys don't look too bad" Erika says holding back laughter

Heather and Shawna looked like two wet rats, well wet and pretty pissed off rats.

"Hey Bradin!" heather yells, "Your ass is mine!" She starts to walk over to him

"Lucus I hope you don't mind a slow painful death!" Shawna yells, she to starts to walk over to them.

"SHIT!" Lucus says

"RUN!" Bradin screams

Jay grabs Shawna's arm and Erika takes Heathers," It's ok guys we got em" jay yells to Bradin and Lucus. He turns back around to face Shawna and Heather

"Now, you two, we know you're pissed off but….."

"But we know it's just anger and you love them right"? Erika finishes

"Yeah" heather says

"You're right" Shawna says

"Ok, so march back over to the bar" Erika says pointing to their post.

They watch the girls go back to the bar to do their job.

"If you're feeling dirty go hang with Heather and Shawna at the bar" Bradin says with laughter, the girls look over at them with a look that they were going to murder them," just kidding ladies. Or you can stay here and dance to something dirty" He says with the hope of having a good save.

Lucus puts on "Dirrty" by x-Tina," Shall we do what we used to do to this song"? Heather asks Shawna

"Hell yeah"!

They take each others hands and jump onto the bar table. They kick off all the glasses and start to dance. They drop down and come up slow and are shaking their asses all over the bar. People started to notice them and headed over to watch, sun was one of those people. Before long everyone was watching them. Bradin and Lucus didn't notice them until the crowd was yelling "Take it off, take it off". They look over and see the girls. Bradin and Lucus look at each other and then start running over to the bar. They pushed people out of the way to get to the front. Bradin and Lucus watched their girlfriends bar dancing all over each other and dripping wet with sweat. Both guys were stiff. The crowd started to say "take it off" again so Shawna went down on all fours while heather stood still. Shawna ripped Heather's grass skirt off with her bare teeth. They then kicked off their high heels and danced even dirtier. Bradin couldn't handle standing there watching them any longer. He jumps up onto the bar with Shawna and heather. Heather starts dancing all over him and then she took his shirt off. The crowd started screaming. It wasn't long until Shawna dragged Lucus onto the bar. They were all dripping wet with sweat. Heather and Shawna dumped buckets of ice onto Bradin and Lucus. The song ended, the crowd went wild, and Bradin and Lucus sprayed the girls with water from the sprayers behind the bar. They are soaking wet and breathing hard. They jump down from the bar and Jay takes it over. The music is on automatic. Heather, Bradin, Shawna and Lucus go somewhere to talk.

"WOW! That's all I'm saying" Bradin says

Lucus points at Bradin," What he said"

"Something else you guys failed to tell us"? Bradin says

"Well we……" Shawna started to say

"I told you there were still things lurking to come out about me and we used to work at a bar and dance when we were on 2 week breaks on the circuit." Heather tells him

"We are very wild. We haven't done it in a while and we just had to tonight" Shawna says high fiving Heather

"Damn!" Bradin says

"You guys rock!" Lucus says

"Thanks Luc" heather says

"Thanks babe" Shawna says

They hear a slow song come one and it's "That's when I'll stop loving you"

"Shawna, you wanna dance"? Lucus asks

"Totally! Wait!", she whispers in his ear, "This is the song Heather and Bradin had their first dance to. Quick go to the mic, restart the song, and announce her b-day and the special song" She says with a tone of urgency

Lucus runs over to the DJ post and stops the song before anyone notices.

"Excuse me, your attention please. Thank you. As you all know today is Heather's birthday and her and Bradin's 2 month anniversary of being together. Now if I could have you all vacate the dance floor once again and have Heather and Bradin stand in the middle. Thanks. 2 months ago today Bradin and heather shared their first dance together as a couple to a song called" That's when I'll stop loving you". Guys, this goes out to you, happy anniversary and happy birthday heather. Thank you"

He puts the mic down and starts to play that's when I'll stop loving you. The crowd goes "awww" and then goes silent. Bradin puts Heather's right hand into his left. She puts her left hand on his shoulder and Bradin puts his right hand on her waist. They dance and people watch. It looked like a fairy tale, like when a princess finds her prince. She puts her head on his shoulder and they continue to dance. Shawna is almost crying, Lucus is taking pictures. The song ends and everyone claps. They get back on the dance floor to do some more dancing.


	19. Sun

Heather, Shawna, Lucus and Bradin head to the beach because the party is getting crazy. They all go for a swim. Heather and Shawna are sitting on the beach wearing their boyfriend's jackets. Bradin went to go get blankets.

Heather turns to Lucus," So, Lucus, why did you hold up that sign today when Bradin was giving me my promise ring"?

"Well. I've been bradin's friend for nearly 7 years and over the course on the years he has gone through a lot of chicks. He showed me the rings 6 years ago. He told me that he will give the ring to the one he feels is his true love. Now he hasn't mentioned the rings until he met you, he told me that after the club and you guys becoming a couple, that the more he was with you, the more he fell in love with you, the more he knew you were the one. He saved those rings for 6 ½ years and he has now finally found his one and only" he finishes

Heather couldn't believe it. She knew Bradin was the one from the first day she layed eyes on him. They were in total love with each other.

"Wow!" she says

"Wow, what'? Bradin asks while walking back with the blankets.

"Oh, you're back and nothing" Heather says

"Oh"

"I love you Bradin"

"I love you too…..ok so here are two blankets" he says

He gives one to Shawna and Lucus and then sat next to heather. He covered her and himself with the blanket. Bradin leaned back and let heather fall asleep on him. Shawna and Lucus went back to the party.

"They are so cute together, almost like a fairy tale" Shawna says looking at Bradin and Heather

"I know, why don't we do that anymore"? Lucus asks

"I don't know, one day we just stopped playing the fairy tale" Shawna says with a dazed look on her face

"Maybe we should start playing again, I mean Bradin and Heather will always be in the fairy tale." Lucus says

"You're right; they will always be in the fairy tale. Maybe we should start playing ti again" Shawna says

"Shall we dance"? Lucus asks

Lucus bows and holds out his right hand. Shawna takes it and they head off to the dance floor.

000000000000000000

"This is one awesome party isn't it Erika" Jay says

"It sure is" someone said but it wasn't Erika, jay looks next to him and he is in total shock.

"S….su……sun. What are you doing here"? Jay says looking around for heather and the rest of the guys

"Well, I know you have this party on the same day every year, so I figured I'd say hey" Sun says

"Well how are you? Are you having a good time"? Jay asks

"I'm doing well; yeah I'm having a good time. I caught the bar dance. Man, I forgot how much those girls could shake it. How long has heather been here jay"? Sun says in a more serious tone

Jay is getting nervous. He has sweaty palms and is looking everywhere but at sun.

"Jay, answer me.

"Heather who? I don't know her. I didn't even know she was here. Sun cut down on the beers. Oh look someone who wants me, ok I'm gonna go, bye" jay tries to play dumb and leave but sun stops him

"Jay, cut the shit"

"Alright fine. She's been back for 2 months. Her mom died and she had to come out here to live with her dad, but her dad's job calls for a lot of moving so she is living with us now". Jay says

"So why didn't you tell me jay? You know we want them back on the team" Sun says

"Sun I know but she just got here and I wanted her to have time with Shawna and she has a boyfriend who loves her and he doesn't want to let her go. I haven't even told her about this yet. I'm not going to make her leave Bradin, it's just not going to happen" Jay says trying to lay down the law

"You haven't told her yet. Jay, you have 4 days to tell her and to have her decide, I'm going to dance now. Remember 4 days" Sun says

"Sun, I'm not going to tell her"

"Fine, then I will, where is she"? Sun says in an angry tone

Sun goes off to look for heather. Shawna and Lucus saw and heard the whole thing.

"Jay, what are we going to do"? Shawna says in a panicked voice

"Get them out of here, NOW"! Jay says

"I'm on it" Lucus says, he goes off to get Bradin and Heather. Jay gives Shawna the keys to the house.

00000000000000000000000

"Bradin! We have to get out of here and fast! Sun is here and he saw the girls dancing. Shawna is getting the keys to the house and sun is on the hunt for hot Stuff" Lucus says in a hurried voice

"Shit, Heather wake up" Bradin says, he starts to shake her until she wakes up. He takes her by the hand and starts dragging her to the house. Shawna is waiting with the door open.

"Hurry up! Lock all the doors, windows, and pull the shades down." Lucus says

Shawna, Bradin and Lucus go running around the house locking doors and windows and pulling shades down. The whole house is pitch black. They all sit in a circle in the middle on the floor.

"Guys, what the fuck is going on"? Heather says in an angry tone

They all look at each other and then at Heather

"Should we tell her"? Lucus asks

"We have no choice now" Bradin says

"He's right" Shawna says

"Tell me what"! Heather says

"This" Lucus says

They start to tell her what has been going on with sun. After 15 minutes they finish. Heather is shocked.

"So……..so…….so sun wants us to go back to the circuit, and wants us to leave our boyfriends? I have 4 days to decide?" she says fighting back tears

Shawna puts her head down and says very quietly, "yes"

"No, no, no, no I'm not going to leave Bradin, I'm not going anywhere! It's not going to happen!" She says

She runs up the stairs and opens a random door. Nikki and Cameron are having sex. Bradin follows her, he sees Nikki and Cameron. Heather goes up to the balcony.

"Nicole Westerly! You are in big trouble after I calm heather down!" Bradin yells

He shuts the door and the two teens continue. He goes up to the balcony to find heather sitting in the corner with her head on her knees.

0000000000000000000000000

"They are going to be up there for a while, so why don't we take up the opportunity and "play" Shawna says with a smirk on her face

"We can use Ava's room" Lucus says, they go up the stairs and shut Ava's door.

000000000000000000000000

Bradin is holding heather in his arms and is talking softly to her, "Shh, just calm down, I'm here"

He could barely hear her from all the tears, 'You won't be here for much longer because sun will make me go" she says in a distressed tone with sobs and tears

"He isn't going to make you go"

"You don't know sun like I do, he will make me go" she says through a sob

Bradin looks at the stars and tries to sound comforting and sympathetic at the same time," Then maybe you should go"

"But…." Heather starts to say

"I'll still be here, I'll wait for you as long as it takes" he says

"Bradin, if I go I could be gone for as much as 7 years"

"Seven years of waiting makes our love stronger and worth the time seeing you when you have time off. Just know that every night when you are looking at the moon and thinking of me, know that I am miles away looking at the same moon and thinking of you." He says whipping tears from heathers eyes

"Now, don't say anymore, just be with me for the time we have together" he says. He wraps his arms around her and they watch shooting stars.


	20. Nikki and Cameron

Its 8:00 am, Shawna am, Shawna and Lucus emerge from Ava's room.

"Where is everyone"? Shawna says looking around

Lucus points out the window," Heather and Bradin are on the beach"

"Let's go see what's going on" Shawna says, they walk outside and sit with Bradin and Heather.

"Are you guys ok"? Lucus asks

"We'll be ok" Bradin says as he puts his arms around Heather and starts to rock her back and forth.

"Well, since we are all up. Do you wanna go hang out at the pier today"? Shawna asks

Bradin suddenly remembers something, "Wait! We aren't all up. I walked in on Nikki and Cam getting intimate last night and………" Shawna cuts him off

"……..They were……."

"Yes, I have to go deal with it" He says

"Bradin NO! Let me handle it" Shawna says

"Fine"

"And I'll deal with Cameron" Lucus says

Shawna goes into the house and up the stairs an opens Nikki's door. Nikki is brushing her hair and Cam is playing on the computer.

"Nikki, I need you to come down stairs with me and cam, Lucus is waiting for you on the beach" Shawna says

"Ok, see you later Nik, if I'm not dead that is"

"Bye cam" Nikki says

Cam leaves and goes to see Lucus, "Lets go downstairs" Shawna says

"Ok, give me a sec" Nikki says

"Fine"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Cameron, we have to talk" Lucus says in a serious tone

"Yeah I know"

"How old are you cam"?

"14" he says

"And Nikki is 14 also, correct"? Lucus says

"Yes"

"Don't you think you guys are a little to young to be having sex"? Lucus says

"I don't know. She said she was ready, so we just did it" cam says

"Rule #2, don't always listen to girls" Lucus says, cam laughs

"And what's rule # 1"? He asks

"When you're feeling the love, always use a glove" Lucus says, Cameron looks away and starts to turn red

"Cameron, you did use a condom didn't you'? Lucus says in a very serious tone, Cameron didn't answer.

"Cameron Bail!"

"I didn't have any and we couldn't find Bradins" cam finally spits out. It goes silent for a few moments.

"You do realize that Nikki could be pregnant" Lucus says

"I never thought about that"

"Cam! You better start"

"Are you going to tell Ava"?

"I don't know yet, but get out of here before Bradin gets to you" Lucus says and Cameron runs down the beach.

000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to get some more tanning oil. I'll be right back" Heather says

"I'll be waiting" Bradin says giving her a kiss. She walks up the path to go into the house.

00000000000000000000000

"Nikki, get down here now!" Shawna yells and Nikki comes down the stairs.

"Nikki………um…….well" Just then heather walks in, "Nikki, Heather needs to talk to you"

"What?" Heather says

Shawna walks over and whispers in her ear," Look, you saw and heard what they did. You talk to her about it. You're good at it. Oh and she might give you a hard time"

"Fine" she says, Shawna leaves and heather and Nikki are left alone.

"Nikki, you guys are too young to be having sex. There are a lot of risks involved in it" she starts to say

"Well you and Bradin do it" Nikki says with a smirk

"Nikki, that's different, we are 17, and you are 14. Big difference. Anyway did you guys at least use protection"?

Nikki turns away and starts to look at everything except at Heather.

"Nicole Westerly!"

"Cam didn't have any and we couldn't find Bradins" Nikki says

"You had un protected sex! Nikki what if you're pregnant. What are you going to do"?

"Oh my god! I can't have kids, I'm too young" Nikki says with a tear running down her cheek

"You should have thought about that before you had sex" Heather says

"What am I going to do"?

"Ok, when do you get your next period"? Heather asks

"In 2 weeks"

"Ok, we have to wait 2 weeks to know for sure. Now stay here and relax for the day ok" Heather says

"Ok" Nikki gives Heather a hug and goes back upstairs.


	21. The Album and The Rose

It's the morning of the last day heather has to decide, and the last day of the party. Lucus and Bradin are getting ready for the night. Shawna and Heather made themselves Margaritas and are sitting on the beach drinking them and working on their tans.

Heather takes a drink of her margarita and then says," I don't know what to do. I mean I want to go but then I don't because I don't want to leave Bradin"

Shawna takes a sip of her drink and then replies with," I know exactly how you feel. I had to make this same decision when jay told me 2 ½, months ago, But I decided to do it because I knew that this opportunity to be back on the circuit would never come again. It's something I have missed since I had to come here. I remembered all the fun times we had together and I want to start where we left off. Plus, I miss Moon and Cricket"

"Yeah I miss Moon and Cricket too. We had a lot of fun together; we were like the four musketeers". She starts to laugh," remember when we filled moons drawers with sand. He was so mad" heather says

Shawna starts laughing," oh my god! Was he mad! Hey, remember the time cricket was out practicing and we yelled shark. She came tear assign out on that ocean"

Heather was now laughing hysterically," Yeah, I never saw her run that fast in my life. She refused to get in the water for a week even though we told her we were joking"

They start to laugh uncontrollably. They finish their drinks," See, look at all the good times we had. You can't tell me you don't miss it" Shawna says

"I do miss it" Heather says with a big sigh, "Whatever happened to those pictures we took for the 4 1/2 years we were down there"?

"I thought you would never bring that up" Shawna says, she reaches over to her towel and pulls out a photo album that holds 2, 000 pictures.

"Oh my god, you kept this" Heather says

"I would never get rid of them"! Shawna says

They open the album together. Heather takes a deep breath in and flips the blank page. She opens her mouth as she looks at the first picture.

"Oh my gosh, it's me and you on out first day of the circuit when we were 12". Heather says

Shawna nods. They flip the pages and fall back in time to their first competition, first trophies, first boyfriends, first pranks they pulled and through all their funny pictures. As they flipped through the pages, memories of their birthdays on the circuit came back. And they saw pictures of Cricket and Moon.

"This is my favorite picture" Shawna says as she points to the one with Heather passed out on the beach drunk.

"I remember that day very well. That was the day moon dared me to drink 24 beers in a row" she says laughing

"Well I would hope you would remember that, I mean it was your first time getting shit faced and it was funny as hell!" Shawna says laughing

"Shut up"

They go through their bar dancing days and watched themselves growing up right before their eyes. When they got to the last page Shawna tried to cover up a picture, but Heather moved her hand. She just stares at it. It's a picture of Heather and James. Their very first picture together. Shawna has tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken it out, it's just I wanted all the pictures in order as they happened, I'm so sorry" Shawna says with tears running down her face

Heather wipes her own tears away," It's ok, hang on, I'll be right back"

She goes into the house and opens her Suitcase. Inside of her diary is a dried rose. She takes the Rose and goes back outside. She sits back down and shows Shawna that dried, once beautiful flower. Shawna looks at it.

"Isn't that the Rose James gave you on your first day as a couple"? Shawna asks

Heather starts to cry, She sets the dried flower on the page," Now the memories are complete" She kisses the picture and flips to the last picture. It's of moon, Shawna, James, heather, Cricket and Sun. They close the photo album of memories of the past. They look at each other and just cry. Bradin and Lucus came over and saw them crying.

"What's going on"? Bradin says

"Shh" Lucus says

"What's going on" Bradin says in a softer voice

"Shawna just showed Heather the Photo album with all their pictures from the circuit" Lucus says

"Wow, it must be hard for them to see those" Bradin says

"It is, Shawna and Heather haven't seen them in almost 4 ½ years. It's 100 times harder for heather to see those because of one picture. If I can get the photo album I will show you" Lucus says

Lucus walks over to them. He tells Shawna he is putting the album inside. Bradin and Lucus sit at the kitchen table. Lucus opens the book to the second to last page. The rose falls out. Lucus picks it up and has a look on his face. Bradin notices.

"What's wrong"? He asks

"She let go and moved on" Lucus says staring at the rose

"What do you mean"? Bradin asks

"Look at the picture" Lucus says, Bradin sees the picture and then he looks at the dried rose.

"Is that Heather and James"? Bradin asks

"Yes" Lucus lays the rose on the page again.

"What did you mean when you said she let and moved on"? Bradin asks

"Heather and James' relationship started when she was on the circuit where they first met. On their first date he gave her a single red rose. Then Shawna left. Heather quit and stayed with James. She was at the airport with Shawn when she said……" Heather cuts him off

"….. When I said the memories will never be closed until the single red rose is in the book"

"And the memories of the past have been open for a long time" Shawna adds

"And it was time to put them to rest" Heather says

She walks over to the album and runs her hand over the picture. With a tear running down her face she closes the album and locks it.

"Now, it's time to start new ones" Heather says whipping a tear from her eye, she gets an empty photo album she had bought and opened to the first page. Onside there was one single photo and it was of her and Bradin when they first met. She goes to her room and comes back with the single red Rose Bradin had given her when they were going to the club right before they decided to become a couple. She puts the rose in the book and shuts it. She sets it onto the table. Bradin goes over and takes her in his arms.


	22. The Decision

It's the night of the party, the last party to be exact. Bradin and Lucus are manding the music and heather and Shawna the bar.

"I really don't know what to do" Heather says to Shawna while they are making drinks

"You will when the time comes" Shawna says

000000000000000000000

Lucus and Bradin put on a fast song then sit back and start to chat.

"Do you think she's going to go"? Bradin asks Lucus

"I honestly don't know"

There is along pause and Bradin puts his head down

Lucus starts to talk again," When she makes her decision tonight you will know if she decided to go by the look in her eyes."

"I'm dreading this night every second that goes by" Bradin says

"I know" Lucus says

"I haven't even gotten to spend that much time with her since these parties. I really don't want her to go" Bradin says

"Just try not to think about it dude"

Jay hears the whole conversation and he decides to do something. He whispers in Lucus' ear, Lucus nods.

"Bradin will you come with me please" Jay says, he follows jay over to the bar. He whispers on Shawna's ear and she nods.

"Heather come with me please" jay says, Bradin takes Heather's hand and they follow Jay.

"Heather, you have the night off, Bradin, you have the night off. Now go have fun while there is still time" Jay says

"Thank you Jay" They both say

They go off to the dance floor. About 2 hours into the party Heather starts to get anxious. She has been staring at the entrance almost all night. She looks back at it and squeezes Bradin's hand and he looks over. Sun just walked in. Bradin looks back at Heather and sees something in her eyes he never saw before: Fear. He pulls her in close to him.

0000000000000000000

"Oh god, Sun just walked in" Jay says to Shawna

"Oh no"

She looks over at Bradin and heather and by the way Bradin was holding her she knew they had seen him. Jay notices it also.

"What should we do"? Shawna asks

"Nothing, when he wants Heather he will ask where she is" jay says

"Ok"

jay leaves to go stall Sun. Shawna looks over at Lucus and points at Sun. Lucus had the same look Shawna had on her face, Panic.

00000000000000000000000

Its 6 hours into the party with 10 more to go. Shawna thought that Sun forgot and that Heather was lucky. She thought to soon. Sun came walking up to the bar.

"Hey reef, have you seen Hot Stuff"? Sun asks Shawna

Shawna sighs," this way"

She leaves the bar and starts to go to Heather and Bradin. Lucus leaves the DJ post and follows them. Bradin sees them coming.

"No matter what happens I will love you" he says to Heather

She is confused and then sees what he is talking about. She looks back at him. He kisses her and takes her hand.

"Lets go on the beach so we can hear" Sun says

All 5 of them go down to the beach. Shawna and Lucus stand at the top of the sand back and let Heather and Bradin go to the water with sun.

"Tonight's the night" sun says

Heather stares at Sun and then turns around and looks at Bradin with a sparkle in her eye. He looked right in her eyes and knew. A tear slid down his face. Heather sees it and one slides down hers as she watches Bradin walk up the beach crying. She turns back to sun and all the memories flood back once again. She has to decide now. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

"There better be knarly waves where we are going"

"Yes! I knew you would do it" Sun says as he hugs her

"We leave in two days. I'm going to go back to the party" sun says

He leaves and heather just falls to the sand with tears flowing. Bradin starts to go to her but Shawna stops him.

"She needs to be alone for a while."

"But…"

"Lets go" Shawna says

They leave and Heather sits on the beach alone. She starts to yell out loud.

"Two days, I leave in two days, WHY! Why did this have to happen now! WHY!"

She pounds her fists into the sand. She thinks about Bradin and gets up to go to him

0000000000000000000000

Bradin is sitting on the house steps silently crying when Jay comes up to him

"So, she decided to go"

"Yeah" Bradin says whipping tears away

"Go to her Bradin, be with her" Jay says

Bradin looks at jay and then leaves. He is going through the crowd looking for Heather and heather is doing the same. They bump into each other. They stand and stare for a minute. Bradin wraps his arms around her. With tears filling their eyes, they share their last dance together to a song called "How did I fall in love with you".


	23. The Surfing Sisters Return

"Flight 1153 for Hawaii is now boarding" was announced over the airport intercom

"That's us. Lucus I Love You" Shawna says

She kisses him and stands in the terminal waiting for Heather.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again" she says to Bradin

"I'm going to miss you kitten" he says

He pulls out a dozen red Roses from behind him. He has 11 real ones and stuck one fake red rise in there. He hands them to Heather.

"I will love you until the last one dies" Bradin says

"Last call for flight 1153 to Hawaii"

She looks at Bradin. He gets his voice back and says," I guess this is goodbye"

"It's never goodbye, it's just see you later, Lucus make sure he doesn't get into trouble and make sure he doesn't look at any other girls" She says with a smile

"I will be sure to let you know if he does" Lucus says giving Heather a hug.

Bradin kisses her and she walks into the terminal and looks back. Bradin has tears flowing down his face. He blows her a kiss, she blows him one back. They close the door. Heather and Shawna sit down in their seats. They hear people whispering, "it's the surfing sisters", "do you think they are back". The plane takes off. Heather looks at her flowers and sees that one of them looked different. She takes it out of the bunch and notices that it's fake and then remembers what Bradin said when he gave them to her," I will love you until the last one dies" She smiles and starts to silently cry. Shawna watches the tears flow down Heather's face the whole way to Hawaii.

00000000000000000000000

They are standing in the Hawaii airport waiting for Sun.

"Hey girls, welcome back to Hawaii!" Sun says

"It's so nice, just as I remember" Shawna says

Sun turns and looks at Heather and she turns away and goes to get her suitcases.

"Sun, just steer clear of her for a while" Shawna says

"Right, so lets go get your stuff and go to your hotel. Here is your key, and you better take hers too. Your rooms are right next to each other. Sun says

00000000000000000000000

The car turns into a hotel parking lot. They get out. Shawna gives Heather her room key, she takes it and goes to her room, locking herself in. she goes over to the dresser and lays her roses down in front of the mirror.

"Do you wanna go to the surfing grounds to see everyone"? Sun asks

"I think I'm going to stay here"

"Ok well you, heather, moon and Cricket are all on this floor, so you'll see them later." Sun says to Shawna

"oh great" Shawna says sarcastically," Well don't expect us to get much sleep then"

"Very funny" Sun says

Shawna goes to her room; she writes down Heather's room number and uses the phone by the night stand to call her.

"Hello" heather says into the phone

"Lets go take a walk" Shawna says

"Fine"

They hang up and open their doors, their rooms are right across from each other.

"Lets go down to the corals" Heather says

"Our favorite place" Shawna says

They get to the corals and sit in the sand

"Just like old times" Shawna says

Heather smiles. They stare at the water. Shawna sees someone walking down the beach with a surf board. It's moon. He sees them and starts to run.

"MOON!' Shawna yells

"REEF!" Moon yells back

They hug," I can't believe you're here. It's been so long since I've seen you. You're looking knarly" Moon says

"Thanks moon, and leave Hot Stuff alone for a while" Shawna says explaining why

"Oh, gotch ya" moon says

They walk back to the hotel; Sun tells the girls they start practice early in the morning.


	24. Guess Who's back

It's early in the morning and Heather can hear loud knocking on her door.

"Heather, get up NOW!" She heard Shawna scream and start knocking again

"I'm up; I'm up, I'M UP!"

She comes to the door all ready to go. She is wearing her signature black bikini with red hearts on the sides.

"Girl, what the hell did you smoke this morning? Usually I have to pry you out of bed with the Jaws of Life!" Shawna says with a laugh

"Sun said he had something for us downstairs" Heather says laughing

"FREE STUFF! Let's go!" Shawna says

They run down the stairs and then stop dead in their tracks. Leaning against the porch railing were the surf boards they used on the last day 3 years ago when they both placed 1st.

"Oh my god…." Shawna started to say

"They look the same, just like the day we left them" Heather finishes

They walk over to their boards," welcome back. Ok, now Hot Stuff, you're practicing is first so you start off the day. Reef once she gets out in the water you go out, so you can do a welcome back entrance. Just remember everyone is going to be there" Sun says

"Sounds good" Heather says

"Lets do it and make 'em speechless like we used to" Shawna says

"Our old routine"? Heather says

"Of course!" Shawna says and they leave

000000000000000000000000

"Good morning and welcome to your first day of practice surfers" the announcer guy says and everyone claps," Yes, we are all excited. alright lets see who our first surfer is. First up is Hot Stuff" The surfers all gasp and start to whisper," Sorry, there must be a mix up with the list" The announcer says looking over the list.

Sun hands Heather a mic and she stands at the top of the hill. He goes down and puts her and Shawna's signature song on," Me against the world".

"Yes, there seems to be something wrong with the list.

"Hey everyone, if you could turn around and look behind you that would be great" Sun says into the announcer's microphone

The surfers turn around and just see someone with a towel over their head with a surf board in hand standing on the hill. Heather puts the mic up to her lips.

"It's just me against the world" she says

She takes off the towel and Sun starts to play the song. Heather runs down and goes into the Ocean. Everyone is screaming and cheering. She paddles out and sits there waiting for Shawna. Shawna stands at the top of the hill.

"It's me against the world" she says

"She runs down and paddles out. The circuit is going nuts

"I have so missed this" Heather says

"Got that right" Shawna says

a perfect wave starts to form," It's all you Hot Stuff!" Shawna says and heather paddles out and takes the wave.

"There goes Hot Stuff taking on the wave. She has her form and talent still and wow she just nailed the quadruple 360 rotator. That was the first time in almost 5 years that she has done that" the announcer says and the crowd goes wild

"There goes Reef Breaker. And she nails the triple 360 rotator. It's like they haven't left at all"

The girls are tearing it up. They are going at a steady pace right next to each other.

"Lets do it" Heather says

"Hell yes, we have to" Shawna says

"All we wanna see is that back flip board switch. No one in the surfing history can figure out how they do it" the announcer says

Heather turns so her back is facing Shawna and Shawna does the same. Their backs are now facing each other. Heather counts to three and they back flip onto each other's board.

"That people, is a surf legend. Give it up for Hot Stuff and Reef breaker" the announcer says

Shawna and heather take each others hand and they holed them in the air while thei ride the wave out. The surfers are in total shock.

"I just got word that Hot Stuff and reef Breaker are back for good this time! The party will be in a month because of the schedules" the announcer says

Heather and Shawna step onto the beach and are swarmed by all their friends. After a while the crowd starts to thin out and they are alone with moon.

"Moon, where's cricket"? Heather asks

"She's been sick. Her hotel room is right next to yours hot stuff"

"Oh really now" Heather says

They go back to the hotel. Heather puts on a red mini skirt and a black tank top with black heels. Shawna puts on a black mini skirt and a red tank top with red heels.

"Lets do this" Heather says

"Hell yes" Shawna says

They walk to cricket's hotel room door. They look at each other and they knock.

"Does someone need…….." Heather starts

"…….some loving" Shawna finishes.

They hear the lock slide and cricket opens the door. She looks up and starts to scream and jump up and down.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are back"

"Yes we are" Heather says

"For good this time" Shawna says

"I missed you guys" Cricket says

"We missed you too" heather says

"Got that right" Shawna adds in

they all hug and moon comes around the corner," Hey, you're missing one person"

All three girls yell," get over here moon!" they hug and spend the whole night talking.


	25. The idea

Fast forward one month later

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in playa Linda the first month of school is over and Bradin and Lucus are really struggling.

"Lucus, I'm like failing every class already" Bradin says

"Me too. This sucks. All our friends are jerks, we are already failing school, which is early for us!" they laugh," And the girls have been gone for a month" Lucus says

Bradin laughs and stops laughing," Dude, it's been exactly one month today the girls left. We haven't even heard from them"

"You're right dude. I hope they are ok" Lucus says

Bradin looks out into the ocean," yeah me to" he looks back at Lucus," So do you wanna go play with my new video game"?

"Hell yeah" Lucus says

They walk upstairs and start to set up the game system.

00000000000000000000000000

Sun starts yelling," Come on girls! Nail that triple 360 turn. You used to do it in your sleep for crying out loud!" he is getting really angry and sighs. He puts his binoculars down and turns to moon. "They just don't have it anymore I guess. I mean they did so good a month ago"

"No, they still have it. They are still pretty depressed about leaving Bradin and Lucus, they just don't show it until they get out on the water" Moon says

Sun looks at moon like he has 6 heads

"What! Cricket told me" Moon says

"What are we going to do? The qualifications are coming soon and it's going to be their first time in 4 ½ years doing it again. I'm flying Jay out tonight to come down and help them again. I hope it works" Sun says, he sees the look on moon's face and when moon smiles he knows something is up, " I know that look. What's going on moon"?

"You said you were flying Jay out. Well they miss the guys. Maybe if they came and stayed, the girls will get their knarly mojo back". Moon says

"Moon………………….that's the knarliest idea you ever came up with! It just might work" Sun says

"Welcome"

Moon and sun walk over to a phone and call Jay.


	26. Where are we going?

"Bradin, Lucus, practice NOW" Jay yells

The guys come out of the spare room and almost run over Nikki

"Guys, be more careful" she says

"Sorry nik" Lucus says

He goes downstairs. Bradin stays behind for a minute

"You're starting to show a little. How are you"? He asks

"I'm ok" she says

He saw the look on her face and he knew the surprise he had for her would sheer her up. She hadn't seen Cameron since the girls left.

"I left a surprise in your room for you" He says and then runs down the stairs. Nikki opens her door and cam is sitting on the bed. He looks up and goes over to Nikki and gives her a tight hug.

"Be careful cam, we don't want to hurt the baby"

"Sorry I……..hang on, you're pregnant"?

"Yes, I never got to tell you because Bradin was furious"

"I'm so sorry nikki" Cam says

"It's ok" she says and he puts his arm around her as they sit on the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Lets go guys" Jay says and his phone starts to ring. He goes into the pool house to answer it.

"Hello"?

"Jay man, what's going on" Sun says

"Sun, hey, nothing, how are the girls doing"?

"Hang on Shawna wants to ask you something" sun says

"Jay, go get Lucus" Shawna says

'You got it"

Jay yells for Lucus, they come out of the water and Jay hands Lucus the phone and says to hurry up.

"Hello"? Lucus says into the phone

"Hey baby, how are you"? Shawna's voice said

"Shawna! Oh my god hi! I miss you sooo much" Lucus says into the phone

"I miss you too"

"How is everything"? Lucus asks

"It's awesome, but listen I have to go I Love you, oh and tell Bradin that Heather is in competition now but she says she loves him"

"Ok baby, bye"

"Bye, give the phone back to Jay"

He goes and gives the phone to Jay.

"Who was that" Bradin asks

"Shawna, oh and heather was in competition but she says she loves you" Lucus says, they chill out on the beach some more.

00000000000000000000

"So, what's the matter" Jay asks sun

"The girls, they just don't have it anymore, I mean they were fine a month ago" Sun says

"What! They've had it since they were 5" Jay says into the phone loudly

"Jay, leaving the guys put a lot of depression on them which is why I want you to bring them with you tonight" Sun says

"Wow, umm ok, I can bring Bradin but I'm not sure about Lucus" Jay says

"Just try Jay; if they don't get their mojo back then we are in trouble"

"I'll do my best"

They hang up. Jay stands in silence for a moment and then calls Lucus' mom. He explains everything to her and she agrees to let him go. Jay goes upstairs and tells Nikki that she's staying at ambers for a while and derrick is staying at Josh's. Nikki packs her stuff and heads to ambers house with cam. Jay walks back outside.

"Guys come here", they stand up and go over to jay where they stand in front of him.

"We're going on a little trip. Lucus go home and pack as many cloths as you can into 2 suitcases. Bradin do the same"

"Where are we going"? Bradin asks

"I'll gibe you a clue tonight. Now get going" jay says and the guys leave and within 2 hours they are in Jay's car going down the highway.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Where's this clue" Bradin asks

"Yeah" Lucus says

"Under your seats is an envelope for each of you. Get them and open them up" Jay says

They reach under their seats and pull out white envelopes. They open them, inside of each envelope was a plane ticket to Hawaii, a hotel room key, and a night club pass.

"Jay, ok so we are going clubbing in Hawaii"? Lucus says with a confused look on his face

Jay gives them another envelope. He tells Bradin to take out the think in Blue and Lucus the one in red.

"When I say go, open the backs for your surprise" Jay says

They look at each other and Jay says go. They open the tiny colored envelopes. Inside of Bradin's was a picture of Heather and Lucus had one of Shawna. They stare at the picture, plane tickets and the room key.

"Jay, we can't believe this! We are finally going to see our girls!" Bradin says excitedly

"But wait, what's with the club passes"? Lucus asks looking at the passes

"Tonight is their welcome back party at Flip and you guys are going to be their surprise" Jay says

They are quiet for the rest of the ride. They get to the airport, board their plane and now have to sit through a 6 hour flight. They would get to the party at about 12:30 pm.


	27. The Plane ride and the Club

Moon is walking down the girl's side of the hotel. He is dressed and ready to go. He stands in the middle of the hallway, looks at his watch and starts to yell, " Girls, lets get a move on!". Heather, Shawna and Cricket put their heads out of their rooms and scream 10 more minutes. They shut their doors. Moon walks down the end of the hallway, stands in front of the balcony and looks at the ocean. The girls open their doors really quietly. Shawna is wearing the red low cut top, black shorts and black heels she wore to the club the first night Heather moved back. Heather is wearing the short black mini skirt, low cut baby pink halter and the black rhinestone encrusted heels that she wore to the club the night she came back. Cricket closes her door silently and just looks at them.

"Damn, you guys look hot! I love the hair" she says, they had their hair in fun clubbin' loose curls.

"Thanks crick" Heather says

"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! AHHHH" Shawna screams

"Cricket, I like your outfit." Heather says, Cricket has a white skirt, tan top and sandals on.

"Thanks" she says

"You have a bikini on underneath right"? Heather asks

"Yeah, remember last time when you didn't" Shawna says and her and Heather start to laugh.

"Shut up guys! And yes I do, do you"? Cricket says

"Duh!" Heather says

"Ya" Shawna adds in

Moon hears them laughing and turns around. He almost falls on the floor when he sees them.

"Wooooooooow! Knarly image" Moon says

"Thanks moon now let's go" Heather says

"Yeah come one" Cricket says

"Lets bounce" Shawna adds in

Heather goes up to moon and takes his right arm, Shawna takes his left and Cricket takes Heather's right. They walk into the elevator and leave the hotel.

000000000000

They get to the party and walk in like they were when they left. Everyone was slapping five with moon. The girls went off into the middle of the dance floor to shake down what they got.

00000000000

Meanwhile back on the plane," We will be arriving in the Hawaii airport in about an hour" the flight attendant says

Jay slaps Bradin and Lucus to get them up and is careful not to wake Erika. The guys start to wake up and turn around to wee what Jay wanted.

"What do you want jay"? Bradin says in a drowsy tone

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep!" Lucus says angrily and the guys yawn

"Try and stay awake, we are going to be there in an hour" Jay says

"uh huh" Lucus says with a big yawn," that's nice'

He passes out again. Bradin looks at Heather's picture and whispers, "I'll be seeing you". He falls asleep again.

0000000000000000

"Get on the bar! Get on the bar! Get on the bar!" The crowd was chanting

The girls were bartending and the Dj put on Dirrty. Shawna is just standing there and Heather got on the bar and started to dance. Shawna watched Heather and then jumped up onto the bar. They danced all over each other and all over the bar.

"Damn, they still got it!" Cricket says

"oh yeah" moon says in a weird tone

Cricket noticed that moon was standing weird; she looked at his feet and then saw he had an extremely hard one. She looks back at the girls and starts to laugh.

0000000000000000

"We will be landing in the Hawaii airport in 10 minutes. Please keep your seatbelts fastened. We hope you had a good flight and a safe time in Hawaii. Thank you for flying southwest airlines". The flight attendant says

"baby, wake up. We are going to be there in 10 minutes" Jay says to Erika

She yawns, "I'm awake"

"Bradin, get up" Jay says

Bradin starts to mumble," Can I have fries with that'?

"What the……Lucus get up" Jay says looking at bradin in a weird way

Lucus mumbles," Give me another beer, thanks"

"Wha…..that's it" jay says and he leans forward and slaps the guys on the head. They don't move so Jay hits them again. They wake up and jerk around really fast.

"Are my fries done"? Bradin asks

"And where's my beer"? Lucus asks

"Guys, lay off the drugs, seriously. And there are no fries or beer. We will be there in 5 minutes" Jay says with a look on his face like the guys had 20 heads

"Where are we going"? Bradin asks rubbing his eyes

"I thought we were in a bar" Lucus says

"Never mind, just turn around and pretend you know what's going on" Jay says shaking his head and muttering to himself, "idiots"

They turn around and Bradin sees the picture. He remembers where they are going," Dude! We are going to be seeing the girls in like 5 minutes"

"Oh, that's right! Duh!" Lucus says smacking himself in the head and then saying" ouch that kind of hurt"

"Hey Jay, can we stop and get some fries somewhere"? Bradin asks

Jay looks at him like he's about to throw him out the window, "NO"

"I need a beer" Lucus says

"You can get that at the club" jay says

The plane lands and they get off and get their luggage.

0000000000000000

"This is so fun" Shawna says

"Tell me about it" Heather says

The girls are in the middle of the dance floor working up a sweat. It's about 12:25 pm.

000000000000000

"Bradin your room is right here and Lucus your is right next to Bradin's"jay says

Bradin and Lucus go into their rooms not knowing that Heather and Shawna's rooms were right around the corner. They put their suitcases away and then went to meet Jay.

"You guys ready"? Jay asks

"I can't wait to see Heather!" Bradin says

"And I can't wait to see Shawna!" Lucus says

They walk over to the elevator and go to the main entrance. They get into their rental car and drive off to 'Flip'.


	28. The Surprise

"There's the entrance, lets go" Jay says pointing to a door with red ropes on the sidewalk and a body guard standing out front

They get out of the car. Bradin and Lucus are getting really excited and nervous. They cross the street and start walking to the club doors. They give the guard their passes and head in. Another guard brings them to their own private room where sun was waiting.

"Jay, Bradin, Lucus, Erica. Welcome to Hawaii, club Vibe and Heather and Shawna's welcome back party" he says

"This is a knarly party sun" Jay says

"Thanks"

"Where are the girls"? Bradin asks

"I wanna see them" Lucus says

"You can't see them just yet" Sun says

"Why"? Bradin asks

"Because, right before the competitions kick off the girls sing a song for all the mothers of the surfers. It's been a tradition for many years". Sun says

Bradin and Lucus look at each other because they know Heather doesn't have a mom anymore.

"Come with me" Sun says

Bradin and Lucus follow sun into the club and they go up the stairs to stand on the balcony that overlooked the dance floor.

"As tradition we have a song sung for all the mothers. Please welcome to the stage Hot Stuff and Reef Breaker" the dj says

Everyone claps, Bradin and Lucus the loudest. The girls come out and sit in stools on the stage. The guys are in shock to see them.

"Hey everyone" Heather says

"Are you ready"? Shawna says

"The song we are going to sing is called "The perfect fan" Heather says

"Here we go" Shawna says

The song starts to play. Heather starts to sing and then Shawna joins in during the chorus. Heather drops out and now it's just Shawna singing. The guys are amazed at how good they sounded. They could hear in Heather's voice that she was on the verge of tears by the way she quivered. The crowd started to clap a beat. Heather and Shawna were both crying. As planned Bradin and Lucus walked down the stairs and through the crowd. The song was over.

"Now, we have to have a surprise for the girls. But first we blind fold them" The DJ says

Moon goes up and blind folds them. The DJ motions Bradin and Lucus to come forward. Moon turns Heather and Shawna around. He walks off stage. The DJ looks at moon and sun and they put thumbs up. He puts on the song "Back to your heart".

"Ok girls, take off your blind folds and turn around for your surprise" The DJ says

The girls slip off their blind folds. They look at each other, take a deep breath in, stand up and slowly turn around. The lights were still off so they couldn't see. Sun gives other thumbs up to the DJ.

"Welcome back girls" The DJ says

He looks at Sun and sun nods his head, the DJ flips the light switch on. Standing right in front of their eyes were Bradin and Lucus. The girls both scream and put their hands over their mouths. Heather starts to cry again, she jumps off the stage and starts to run towards Bradin. He runs toward her with his arms open. They run into each other and just hug. Shawna jumps into Lucus' arms. Bradin and Heather are now kissing as well.

"I love you" Bradin says

"I Love you too" Heather says

"I Love you" Lucus says

"I love you too" Shawna says

The crowd starts to cheer and clap. The DJ puts on "erry time" and everyone starts to dance again. Bradin stands there with his hands wrapped tightly around Heather. Lucus and Shawna are out dancing. Bradin kisses Heather's forehead.


	29. Under Arrest

"I really missed you" Bradin says

"I missed you too" Heather says, they kiss again," Come on, lets go dance" She says

They go out onto the dance floor and get in the middle of everyone. Shawna finds Heather and they dance together. They are dancing all over everyone. Heather and Shawna pull the guys in and start to rub against them and move their bodies in sexy ways. Somehow then girls disappeared. Then the DJ starts to talk.

"Hey guys, you better be good. We have cops in the building"

As planned moon yells, "where? I don't see any cops"

"There" the DJ says, he points to the stage. Everyone looks over. The curtains get pulled back. On the stage are two poles. People start to talk, but stop when they see people moving on stage. Heather and Shawna come out in sexy cop outfits. They have the black leather high heeled boots that go up to their knees, black corsets, black pimp hats, knight sticks and are twirling handcuffs. Heather puts her hand on one pole and Shawna puts her hand on the other. They put their heads down and are still twirling the handcuffs. People are talking again until…..

"You're all under arrest" Heather says in a sexy tone

The DJ puts on the song "it's gotta be you" and the flips the lights on for the stage. The crowd goes nuts. Bradin and Lucus almost pass out. Shawna picks her head up and says.

"You've got the right to remain silent"

She starts to sing the song. Then Heather picks her head up and starts to sing. They start to dance. They drop down and go up slow. Shawna starts to dance on the pole as Heather sings. They both start to dance with each other. They are all over the place. Heather takes out her handcuffs and cuffs Shawna's hands behind her back and throws her on the floor onto her tummy. She puts her right high heel footed boot on Shawna's back. With the last drum bang of the song she says…

"Everything you say or do will be used against you"

The curtains close and everyone is screaming. The girls get back onto the dance floor, still wearing their outfits. It's about 3am when everyone starts to leave. Heather and Shawna look at each other and nod.

"OK boys, you're under arrest" Shawna says

"You've got the right to remain sexy! Everything we take off you stays off you….." Heather starts to say

"And everything we tell you to do, you do" Shawna says and they handcuff the guys.

"Now, lets go" Heather says and they leave and go back to the hotel. Heather takes Bradin into her room. Shawna takes Lucus into hers. They shut the doors.

"Now, sit down, Shut up, and make love to me!" Heather says

"Yes ma'am" Bradin says, he sits down and Heather sits on him. He starts to take her cloths off. She finishes and lies down on the bed. Bradin walks over and climbs on top of her.

000000000000000

"So wha……" Lucus starts to say but Shawna cuts him off by saying

"TAKE IT OFF! NOW"

"But….."

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am" Lucus says

She un-handcuffs he and he takes his cloths off and Shawna takes hers off. They gut in bed and pull the covers onto them.

00000000000000000

"Some show huh"? Sun says taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh yeah" Jay says

They finish their beers and go into their hotel rooms.


	30. Worm and Hot Stuff

"Heather, wake up"Bradin says and he starts to shake her to get her up.

"What time is it"? Heather asks in a sleepy tone

"9:30"

Heather gets out of bed so fast she could have beaten the speed of light.

"Shit! Bradin you have to get out of here! If Sun catches you here I'm dead!"

000000000000000000

"Shawna, get up" Lucus says as he goes over to the bed and rolls her onto the floor.

"Ok, now I'm pissed" Shawna says with her eyes closed, she opens them and looks at the clock, "Shit! Its 9:30, you have to get out of here! If sun catches you here I'm dead" She says

"Why"? Lucus asks

"I'll explain later, just go!" She says

Lucus leaves the hotel room at the same time as Bradin.

"Dude, did she just say you had to leave"?

"Yeah, you too"? Bradin asks

"Yeah, wait, this balcony looks familiar" Lucus says

They go to the end of the hallway and look around the right corner. They see their hotel room doors.

"What the…..we live right around the corner from the girls"? Lucus says

Bradin looks at him and says," No, we live a mile away from them" in a sarcastic way

"Oh" Lucus says

"Obviously we live right around the corner from them" Bradin says

"But, you just said we lived a mile away from them"

"Lucus, you are the biggest McDumbass ever. Now go get your board and meet me at the beach" Bradin says smacking Lucus on the back as he walks away and shuts his door. Lucus goes into his room and shuts his door also. He turns around and re-opens it and yells down the hallway.

"Hey, you just dissed me……… and what the hell is a McDumbass"?

00000000000000000000

"Ok girls. Lets go, you have an hour to practice" Sun says. The girls come out of their hotel rooms with their wetsuits halfway on.

"Oh you're ready already' Sun says dumbfounded

"Obviously" Heather says

"Lets go" Shawna says

They walk past Sun and go to the elevator. They reach the bottom floor and go get their boards. They walk down the beach and see Bradin and Lucus out in the water. Bradin is trying to nail the 180 double turn. Heather sees it and yells out to him.

"Bradin! You're never going to land that 180 double turn like that"

"I'm fine. I'll get it" he yells back

Heather walks off muttering, "Yeah and I'm married to Billy Martin", Shawna hears her and she laughs then she yells out to Bradin.

"Bradin! Come to the first competition today and then tell me you don't want her help" She walks off to go find Heather.

'You think we should go"? Bradin asks

"Eh, what the hell, lets go" Lucus says

000000000000000

It's about 11:30 when people started to show up for the first competition.

"Heather, I just got word of who you're surfing against and you aren't going to like it" Shawna says

"Shawna, I don't care if I have to go against you"

"You aren't surfing against me. You're surfing against Worm"

Heather gets a look of utter fear on her face. Her mouth drops open," No, No, No, I'm not going to surf against a pig that used to be obsessed with me!" Heather says

"You have to" Shawna says in a quieter tone

"NO, there is no way in Hell" Heather says

Bradin and Lucus heard the girls and went over to see them.

'What's going on"? Bradin asks

"Nothing" Heather says in an angry tone

"Shit, he's coming over. Heather, do something!' Shawna says in an urgent voice

Heather sees Worm coming towards them. She quickly turns to Bradin and starts to kiss him. Bradin didn't know what was going on, but he didn't mind. He pulled her in closer and started to heavily kiss her. She pulls away and Bradin puts his hands around her waist. Worm walks over.

"Hey Hot Stuff, nice show last night" Worm says

He winks at her and walks away. Heather takes a plastic Spork out of the sand and lets go of Bradin. She starts to walk toward worm. Bradin sees the Spork and goes after heather. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her close to him. She puts up a fight.

"Let me go Bradin!" She says

"NO" he says

"Damn it let me go! I'm going to spork out his fucking insides"! She says trying to get away from Bradin

"No you aren't, now lets go" He takes the Spork out of her hands and puts it in his pocket. The walk back to Shawna and Lucus. Shawna was laughing.

"Heather, I never saw anyone try to kill someone with a Spork before" Shawna says laughing. Heather shoots her the dirties look ever, "Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry"

"What the hell is going on"? Bradin and Lucus ask

"It's like this" Shawna says. She starts to tell Bradin and Lucus about Worm and what he's been doing since the girls first got onto the circuit.

"So, he's basically been stalking you since you were 12'? Bradin says

"Yes, and I don't……I'm not going to surf against him" Heather says

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone. And you are going to surf against him and kick his ass" Bradin says just then the announcer started to talk.

"Hey surfing fans. Welcome to the first competition here in Hawaii. Our first competitors are Hot Stuff and Worm"

The crowd starts to clap and cheer. Worm goes to the edge of the water to wait for Hot Stuff. Heather just stands there.

'Go!" Bradin says

"NO!" Heather says back

"That's it!" Bradin says. He gives her a kiss, Smacks her ass and pushes her forward. She walks down the hill and goes past worm and into the water. She paddles out, Worm goes out behind her. He catches up with her. They sit on their boards and wait for a wave. Worm starts to talk to Heather.

"Was that guy your Boyfriend"? He asks

"Yes, and if you touch me he will kick your ass!" She says

"Wow, geeze I was just wondering" He says

"Whatever. There's a wave coming up, you want it"? She asks

"Nah, go ahead" Worm says

"Thanks"

"Hey Hot Stuff, it's good to have you back. Good luck" he says

She looks at him and then paddles out to catch the wave. Another wave comes up and worm catches it. They're now going head to head. Worm does a double 180. Heather comes back with a triple 360 turn.

"This has to be the most heated competition ever. And there goes Hot Stuff with the booty shake. Worm goes for the 8 spin Ollie and nails it. Wow is it getting heated. Hey Dj put some Jams on! This competition calls for some music" The announcer says and the DJ puts on "Rock your Body", "That's more like it. Ok we have Hot Stuff going for the switch up 180 and she hits it perfectly. Lets see if Worm can beat that. He goes for the side turn, and wow almost blows it. I think we know who's going to win this one. And there goes Hot Stuff into the curl followed by Worm. Out comes Worm and then Hot Stuff"

The crowd is going wild again because they know heather and Worm are long time rivals.

"Well, this has to be a record. Hot Stuff and Worm have been going head to head on the same wave for 20 minutes. They better hurry up; this wave is starting to die down"

Heather looks ahead of herself and sees the wave starting to get smaller. She looks back at worm and smirks at him. She decides to do something she had been secretly practicing. She does a total 360 and turns around and is surfing in the opposite direction right past Worm. He just looks at her going bye. She waves at him and then goes to the back end of her board and turns around so her back is to the audience. She puts her hands up into the air and does 3 back flips to the front of her board. The crowd goes crazy. Worm was to busy watching Heather and his wave ran out. He falls off his board and into the ocean. Heather surfs to the beach. She gets off her board to meet Bradin, Shawna and Lucus.

"That was amazing baby!" Bradin says and he pulls her into a lip lock

"Are you getting some secret training"? Shawna says

"Damn! That was off the hook!" Lucus says

"Thanks guys" She kisses Bradin again and goes to get her medel.


	31. Waxed Floor

Heather, Bradin, Shawna, Lucus, Cricket and Moon were all in the elevator playing with the buttons.

"Ok guys, we've been playing in the elevator for an hour and it's starting to get boring" Heather says

"Yeah, it sort of is" Shawna says pressing another button

"Boring" Lucus says

"Nap time" Cricket says with a yawn

"Lets do something else" Bradin says

They get out of the elevator. Cricket goes and gets play cards. They all sit in the middle of their hallway and start to play go fish.

"Got any 3's crick"? Shawna asks

"Go fish reef"

"Guess what"! Heather says

"What"! They all say

"I WIN"! Heather says

"but you still have all your cards" Shawna says

"Exactly, I win"

"You have to have no cards to win" Lucus says

"I win, I win, I win!" She says

"Get her!" Shawna yells

Heather gets up and starts running around the hotel. Shawna, Lucus, Bradin, Cricket and Moon chase after her. The hallway they are about to go down had just been waxed 5 minutes ago. Heather takes the corner at full speed with Shawna, Lucus, Bradin, Cricket and Moon right behind her. She looks back but slips on the floor. She goes sliding down the hallway and right into the balcony railing. She didn't have time to move and Shawna came sliding into her followed by Lucus, Bradin, Moon and Cricket. They are all in a 6 person pile up and are being pushed into the balcony. Since Cricket and Moon were the last ones to hit they weren't hurt. They helped each other up and tried to stand on the waxed floor.

"That was fun" Moon says

"And scary" Cricket adds

"That too"

"Bradin, Lucus are you guys ok"? Cricket asks

"I think I broke my pinky and my head hurts. Luc…….You ok"? Bradin says

"I feel like I have a never ending hangover and my ass is killing. Bradin I think you put your foot up my ass" He says

Cricket and Moon help Bradin and Lucus up off the floor. Bradin's pinky was sticking out at a weird angle and Lucus had a black eye and was rubbing his ass. Heather and Shawna are just laying there. When Shawna slid down she went to the side of Heather and when the guys came sliding into them they got rammed into the railing. The guys were freaking out.

"Lucus! Oh My God!" Bradin was yelling

"What are we going to do"? Lucus says in a panicked tone

"This can't be happening" Bradin says putting his hands in front of his eyes and sitting on the floor

"What have we done" Lucus says just staring

Just then the girls start to come around. Heather starts to talk, but very faintly.

"Damn, that was sick!" She says in a faint voice

"I think I died" Shawna says

"If you were dead you wouldn't be talking you idiot!" Heather says

They try to get up but fall back on top of each other in excruciating pain. The guys go over and manage to get them up. Heather had a popped out knee cap, a broken finger, black eye and a very tender tummy. Shawna had a dislocated shoulder, broken toes and also had a black eye. They somehow managed to get to the hospital. Cricket and Moon had told Sun what happened and he was furious. He was also a little understanding because they didn't know what times the floors got waxed. He went and waited for Bradin, Lucus, Heather, and Shawna in the waiting room.

"Now, you guys won't be able to surf for about a month or 2. Oh… and No Sex!" The doctor says

"I'm gonna go crazy!" Bradin says

"This sucks!" Lucus says

"You guys are just pissed off because we can't have sex" Shawna and Heather say

"Yeah….." Bradin starts

"So!" Lucus finishes

The girls shake their heads back and forth, "Sun is going to kill us! We are so dead" They say. The doctor opens the door and they walk out and go to the waiting room. Shawna had on a sling, an eye patch and 3 casts on her left toes. Heather had a brace on her right knee and was walking with crutches, a cast on her left middle finger and an eye patch on her left eye. Lucus had a bandage on his cuts and a patch on his right eye and Bradin had his left pinky casted, an air cast on his right arm and an eye patch on his left eye. Heather and Shawna both had their un-hurt hand laying across their tummies because a bar of the railing got rammed into them. They turn the corner and are face to face with Sun. He sees them all in eye patches.

"You guys have to cut down on the pirate stuff, it's getting dangerous" Sun says with a smile

They all attempt to laugh and head out to the car.

"Oh yeah and there is a fancy dinner tonight so dress nice because you have to go…… Yes Heather you have to go like that" Sun says because he knows she has to look cute anywhere she goes. She shoots him a look and they leave.


	32. The Dinner

"Will someone tie my dress?" Heather yells

"I'm coming, hang on" Cricket says running from Shawna's room to Heather's

"Moon, Strap my shoes!" Shawna says

"Ok I'll be right there" He says and comes out of Bradin's room to go to Shawna's and straps her shoes on. Cricket ties Heather's dress and shoes.

"You know we don't look that bad" Shawna says and Heather gives her a look.

"Shut up!" Heather says

"Ok are we almost ready"? Cricket asks

"We are just waiting on the guys" Shawna says

"I'll go get them" Moon leaves to go get the guys. They come walking around the corner. The girls are still in their rooms. Bradin and Lucus are wearing black suits and black bow ties. Moon is wearing a black and gray suit with a black tie.

"They should be out any minute now" Moon says

At that exact moment Heather comes wobbling out of her room. She is wearing a black dress that ties around her neck and was cut low in the back and front. On the back toward her lower back were 20 or so diamonds, the heels matched the dress. Bradin steps forward and takes her arm.

"You look stunning" He says

"Thanks"

They go stand next to Lucus. Shawna then steps out of her room. She is wearing a spaghetti strapped black dress with diamonds lining the top. Her heels had the same pattern. She goes over to Lucus.

"Beautiful"

"Yeah, I know" She laughs

Cricket comes out of her room. She is wearing a strapless black dress with rhinestones everywhere and on the heels.

"You look great" Moon says

"Thanks"

All the girls were wearing black dresses, diamond necklaces and earrings. And they all had their hair in bouncy fun curls except for Heather who had her hair sleek, shiny and straight. They had on sparkling lip shiner and eye patches on.

00000000000000000

"You guys are sitting over here" Sun says and he brings them to a table in a corner that had pirate stuff around it.

"Gee, thanks Sun" Shawna says

"I knew you'd like it" He laughs, "The dinner is about to start"

They all sit down and listen to a ton of people talk. Their dinner finally came and they were happy and full. Shawna was laughing it up without a care but what she didn't know, was the surprise she was going to get.


	33. Shawna's Surprise

"Ok guys, Lucus would like to say something so please give him your attention" Sun says into the mic.

Sun goes back to his seat and Lucus gets up and goes to the microphone. He takes it off the stand and walks to the middle of the floor where he is right in front of Shawna.

"Now before I say what I came up here to say, Heather you did awesome the other day! You fricken rock!"

He gives her thumbs up and she yells out "I Know I rock"

"Ok, here it goes", he takes a deep breathe in," Shawna, I Love You. We've been together for almost 4 ½ years. You were there for me and I for you. I give you great credit for putting up with my shit, excuse the language. When I first met you I just wanted to be yours. When that day finally cam I was so happy. I knew you were the one for me and that we would be together forever. Now it's 4 ½ years later and we are going strong." He reaches into his pocket and walks over to her so he's right in front of her, "Shawna, I knew from the first day I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you". He takes a box out of his pocket and goes down on one knee, "Shawna, will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together"? He opens the box to reveal a 1.5 Karate Diamond band. She looks at him and then back at the ring.

"I would be happy to marry you Lucus"!

Everyone starts to clap; Lucus puts the ring on her left ring finger. They kiss and then hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" Sun says

Lucus goes over to Bradin and whispers in his ear," Thanks for the speech man, I would have never thought of anything that good"

"Anytime Lucus"

Lucus goes back to his seat. When Heather wasn't looking Bradin took out his earpiece and small microphone and put them in his pocket. Lucus put his earpiece in his pocket when Shawn wasn't looking.


	34. The Dress

Its 5 months after Shawna and Lucus got engaged. They have traveled from Hawaii to Cancun, to the Hamptons and are now in the Keys. The girls have each placed 1st a total of 20 times and placed second 12. The guys had been working with Jay and are now part of the circuit. Shawna and heather were working on wedding plans and the guys were body boarding.

"What about this dress?" Heather asks showing Shawna a white dress that was flowy. It had tiny white flowers on it and sparkles on the top. It was strapless with long silky white gloves and a long train in the back.

"To fancy" Shawna says, Heather stares at the dress and smiles, "What"?

"Remember when we were little and used to pretend to be princess brides"?

Shawna laughs, "Oh yeah I remember"

"This is the dress I always dreamed about" Heather looks at it some more until Shawna came out of the dressing room smiling,

"I think this is the one" She says excitedly, Heather looks up and smiles.

"That is so the one! It looks perfect"

She is wearing a simple white wedding dress with a few sequence in places to make it stand out. It was a silky dress that went right to the end of the back of her white heels. It had a medium length veil with a flower headband.

"If you don't buy this I'll have to kill you!"

"I can't. I don't have the money...oh well" Shawna says and she starts to walk back into the dressing room.

"Shawna wait! I'll buy the dress for you. I want you to have the dress that you want and not the one you have to get because it's cheap"

"But it costs…." Heather cuts her off

"Shut up! I'm buying you the fucking dress"!

"Shutting up now"!

She goes into the dressing room and changes back into her regular clothes. She goes to put the shoes back.

"Shoes, give them to me now!" Heather says

"Thank you so much! I Love You!" Shawna says and she gives Heather a hug then asks her something.

"We haven't had much time to talk so; will you be my maid of honor"?

Heather wasn't sure if Shawna was even going to ask her this but was glad she finally did, "Of course I will"

They hug again and then get in the car and go back to the hotel. They arrive at the exact same time the guys did from tux shopping. They all go to their hotel rooms and then head down to the beach to play volley ball.


	35. Going Home

Its 8'o clock in the morning and Jay's phone starts to ring.

"Hello"? He says groggily

"Jay its sun"

"Hey man"

"I'm sending them home"

"What! Why?"

"They've been away from home for almost 5 months. I want then to have some family time and I want them to have a break, they are getting stressed, especially Shawna and Heather. It'll only be for 3 weeks."

"Ok, they do need a break but what are you going to tell everyone"?

"I'm just going to say that they were having issues at home they needed to deal with"

"Alright, when is the flight"?

"3 hours, call over to one room and have them all get together and then tell them what's going on"

"Ok, I'll do that now, bye"

Jay hangs up the phone and then calls the guys because he knew the girls would get mad. He told them to go wake the girls and then meet him at the end of their hotel room hallway. The girls come walking out of their rooms with their eyes closed. They go to the end of the hallway and Bradin and Lucus stop them.

"Who died" Shawna says almost falling over with sleep

"I'm trying to sleep! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Heather yells

"You guys are going home for 3 weeks" Jay says, Heather and Shawna open their eyes and they both scream

"WHAT!" Jay explains to them on why they are going.

"Great now we get to go home and be bored out of our fricken minds for 3 weeks!"

"Look, Shawna your parents are out of town and Lucus yours are visiting family in North Dakota. I called home and Ava is happy to have you two stay for the three weeks." Jay says

"This is going to be fun……….NOT!" Heather says

They stomp off to their room and start to pack. The guys look at each other, shrug their shoulders and go to pack.

00000000000000000000

"Boarding call for flight 1252 to Playa Linda California"

"Bye guys, see you when you get back" Jay says

"Bye Jay" Heather says

"Later" Shawna says waving

"Peace……"

"……Out" the guys say and they climb into the terminal and take their seats.

Heather wraps her arm around Bradin's waist, snuggles up to him and says, "Well at least you're coming with me this time"

He kisses her and puts a blanket on them and they fall asleep. Shawna and Lucus have headphones on and are playing poker and are being loud with the people in the back of the plane that just got back from Vegas. The plane takes off and they are on their way back home.


	36. Home sweet home

"We will be arriving in Playa Linda California very shortly. Have a safe and fun filled time and thank you for flying southwest airlines"

Heather turns to Bradin and says," I'm getting kind of nervous. I mean I've been living with you and now I'm meeting your aunt for the first time."

"Don't worry; you'll be fine, I promise. Derrick wants to meet you by the way. He's really excited that we're coming home. I talked to him before we left. Nikki said she decorated your room for you. She says she wants you to feel at home." Bradin says and gives Heather a kiss.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Wait! Nikki, how is she?" she asks

"Very Pregnant. Ava was pissed when she told her but she got over it. Nikki said that it's a girl and she hasn't decided on a name yet but she and Ava have gone baby shopping a lot, dragging Cam with them" He says

"Wow, Cam must love that", they laugh, "But, god Nikki must be scared."

"Oh, believe me, she is beyond scared" Bradin says

"Well, just be there for her Bradin"

The plane starts to lower and lands on the runway coming to a stop. Bradin kicks Lucus in the head to wake him up and then they get off the plane and go get their luggage.

"Where's your aunt"? Shawna asks

"Right here! Shawna how are you?" Ava says

"I'm very good, kind of annoyed that I'm back, but other than that I'm good"

"Oh Shawna! Lucus, what's up dude"?

"Not much Ava, it's good to see you" he says

"You to", they hug, "Where's Bradin and his new girlfriend?" she asks

"Over there" Shawna points to the bench I n front of the big window where Bradin and Heather sat kissing.

"Hey you guys, get a room!" Ava yells out to them

Bradin and Heather look at Ava, "Oh my god! This is not how I wanted to meet her. She probably thinks I'm a whore or something" Heather says

"Shh, she does not. Come on lets go over" Bradin kisses her cheek, puts her hand into his and they walk over to see Ava, Heather goes and stands with Shawna while Bradin goes to talk to his aunt.

"Aunt Ava, I've missed you!

"I've missed you too Bradin" they hug. Bradin reaches over and takes Heather's hand and pulls her next to him.

"Aunt Ava, this is Heather, Heather this is my Aunt Ava"

"It's nice to finally meet you Heather" she says

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Oh and you can just call me Ava"

"Ok"

"Are we going to leave or just spend 3 weeks here?" Shawna says in an aggravated tone

"Alright, lets go" Ava says, everyone grabs their luggage and head to Ava's car.


	37. Lobster Anyone?

It's one week into their 3 week break and they were already bored out of their minds.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Heather asks as she turns over to tan her back

"Sit here like we have been for the past 6 HOURS!" Shawna starts to yell

"It's been that long? Look I'm not even even yet!" Heather says

Bradin and Lucus roll their eyes. Cameron comes walking down the beach, "hey guys! I didn't know you were back" he says

"We're only here for a 3 week break and then we're going back" Lucus says

"Well it's good to see you…. Hey Girls" cam says

"I'm trying to tan here!" Heather shouts out

"Yeah, for the past 6 hours" Bradin says with a smirk on his face

Heather gets up and throws sand on him, he grabs her arm and pulls her down on top of him and he starts to kiss her.

"Sorry?" Cam says with a confused look on his face as he stands there

"I'm too caught up in myself to talk" Shawna says

"Ok, Nikki is upstairs right?" he asks

"No, she's in a blender……Of course she's upstairs" Shawna says

She puts her headphones on, turns her music up really loud and turns onto her back. Cam goes into the house to see Nikki. About 4 hours later Ava is calling them in for dinner. They didn't hear her because they were all passes out on the beach. Ava got the hose that was connected to the sink and started to spray them with water. The girls were screaming and the guys were laughing. They walk into the house a little wet and the girls were pissed.

"Oh my god! Bradin! Lucus! What happened!" Ava says with a look of surprise on her face

"You guys look like lobsters!" Nikki says

"What?" Bradin says with a confused look on his face

The guys go into the guestroom with the girls behind them. On one wall there was a full length mirror. Heather got in front of it.

"Finally! I have my perfect tan" she says

Shawna steps in front of it next, "Well, at least I have color now"

The girls move out of the way so the guys could see themselves. Their eyes were practically popping out of their heads. Nikki was right, they looked like lobsters. Their skin was so red that you could cook eggs on them.

"God my skin feels like it's melting off" Bradin says

Lucus stares into the mirror, "More like getting ripped off"

The girls went to get a whole lot of ice and Ava went to the store and bought 3 bottles of sun burn cooling solution. The guys had slept on ice that whole night and almost all week.


	38. Name, Flowers and Meeting

It's their second week back in Playa Linda. The guys were finally able to move around after having the girls ice them down every 5 minutes the previous week. Shawna was looking at Bridal Flowers with Ava, Heather was with Nikki and Bradin was with derrick, who just got home.

"Bradin, when can I meet your new Girlfriend?" derrick asked

"Well she's hanging out with Nikki now D, maybe later you can, ok"

"Ok, so can you teach me how to body board now? You promised me you would"

"Sure D. go get your board and your wet suit and meet me back here"

"Thanks Bradin!" derrick runs inside the house to go get his beach gear. Bradin casually walks in after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nikki, I love what you did to my room! It's so pretty." Heather said while looking around

The walls were painted a medium shade of Pink and had purple flowers painted in each corner with a vine border around the top and bottom connecting each one. The dresser tops had pictures of Bradin on it. She makes her way over to look.

"I know they weren't there before so I decided they should be. I did it this morning while you were sleeping" Nikki said

"Thank you Nikki, very much. It means a lot"

"You're welcome", they sit in silence for a while and the Heather thought of something.

"Have you picked out a name for the baby yet?"

"No, me and Cam are having trouble with that one. The only thing we know is that it's going to be a girl"

Heather doesn't say anything for a while, but just sits there and thinks about what Nikki had done for her. She makes a decision to help Nikki.

"Tanya Marie Westerly-Bail" she says

Nikki says the whole name to herself and smiles, "That's so perfect! I Love it! But, how did you come up with it so fast?"

Heather stares out her bedroom window, "Tanya Marie was going to be the name of my baby girl if I had one"

"Oh, well it was a nice name. Perfect for a baby girl" Nikki says

"And perfect for a Westerly- Bail" Heather says

"Really!" Nikki says in excitement

"Yes really"

"Thank you! I have to go find Cameron now!"

Nikki goes off to find Cameron. Heather sits in her room. Meanwhile Shawna and Ava are still looking at a catalog of Bridal Flowers looking for the perfect set.

"I want something simple, not too much and not too little. Something just right" Shawna says flipping through the pages

"I see, I know exactly what you want" Ava says. She goes into her storage room and pulls out a box labeled "Sister". Inside the box was a picture of her sister getting married and the flowers she was holding. Ava comes back out with the picture and gives it to Shawna.

"Something like this"? She asked

"No, Exactly like this! But I can't, I mean it's your….." Shawna started

"…Sister, I know. Consider it something borrowed for the wedding."

"Thank you Ava!"

"You're welcome, but have you guys decided on a date yet"?

"No, not yet. You know I'm going to go see Lucus. Do you have a calendar I can borrow?"

Ava hands Shawna a calendar and she leaves to do find Lucus. She almost rams right into heather as she's leaving.

"Hey Bradin!" Heather says, walking up to him

"Hey!" he comes out of the water and kisses her. Derrick comes out behind him.

"Hey D, come here for a second" Bradin says

Derrick puts down his body board, grabs his towel and walks over to Bradin.

"D, this is Heather; Heather this is my little bro Derrick."

"Hi" derrick says shyly

"Hi Derrick", she turns to Bradin and kisses his neck. "I was going to go to the pier. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I just have to go get dressed" Bradin says

"Thanks for teaching me to body board Bradin" Derrick says

"Hey Derrick, do you want to come?" Heather asks

"Really? Awesome!"

They go into the house to get changed and then head off to the pier for the night.


	39. prom Prep

"Hey Nikki, why is there a space in the middle of all these pictures?" Heather asks

"Oh, that was the place I saved for a picture of you and Bradin"

"Oh, maybe I'll have one someday. Would you mind if I took the pictures with me?" she asks

"No, go right ahead" Nikki says

Heather finishes packing and heads down stairs. She hears Bradin, Shawna and Lucus talking about a prom. She had never been to one. All four friends were seniors in high school but haven't had a lot of their senior year because on surfing the circuit.

"Hey guys! I heard you talking about a prom?"

"Yeah, out senior prom is tonight" Bradin says as he takes heather's hand and sits her on his lap.

"Oh, cool" she says

"Too bad we're leaving tonight" Shawna says

"Yeah, it sucks" Lucus chimes in

Ava was upstairs and heard them talking about it. She called Jay and told him that the kids would be staying one more night. She then called the school and told them about Bradin, Shawna, heather and Lucus. She got off the phone and then went to her dress rack and picked out two spectacular dresses and put one each in the girls' rooms. She goes into her closet and gets two tux's that she had bought the guys a while ago hoping they would be home for prom.

"Hey, everyone would you go set up the pic nic table. We are having dinner a little early tonight" Ava yells from up the stairs

As the guys and the girls were outside she slipped Bradin and Lucus' tuxes into their rooms. She picks up the phone again and calls the limo company and is having them come in 2 hours. She hangs up the phone and goes down stairs.

"Simon, where are the…."

"Right here", he hands her two corsages and 2 suit flowers. She brings them upstairs. Simon goes outside and tells them to bring everything in.

"Change of plans guys, we are going out tonight"

"Girls come with me" Ava says

They follow Ava upstairs and into her work room where there is make up, curlers and more.

000000000000000000000

"Guys, go into your rooms and change into the outfits on your beds. Don't come out until I knock on your doors ok" Simon says

They walk into their rooms and see the tuxes lying on their beds. Bradin and Lucus open their doors at the same time and start to whisper.

"Dude! Aren't those the tuxes your aunt bought us for prom a while ago?" Lucus says

"Yeah, and prom is tonight so that means……."

"…….We're going to prom!" Lucus finishes, they slap five and go back to their rooms to get changed.

000000000000000000000000

"Do you girls like your hair and make up ok?" Ava asks

"Yeah it's perfect" Heather says

"Yeah, but why are you doing this?" Shawna asks

"We are going to a fancy restaurant tonight" Ava says

"So we are going with pretty hair, make up and ugly clothes?" Shawna says with a look on her face

"No, go in your rooms and get dressed"

The girls walk into their rooms and see the dresses. They get excited and are careful not to mess up their hair or make up as they got dressed.

000000000000000000000

"Shall I knock now?" Simon asks Ava

"One more minute…………………ok now!"

Simon knocks on their doors and they come out of their rooms. They both had black suits on but Bradin had a light pink buttoned up shirt underneath and Lucus had a baby blue one on.

"Come with me" Simon says, he brings them to the middle of the double sided stair case.

"Bradin you stand at the right …..In front of the stair case stupid, Lucus you stand at the left"

The guys go stand where they were told to stand. Ava goes up the stairs and knocks on the girls' doors.

"Heather, Shawna come on out. I'll be downstairs" Ava goes back downstairs to get the camera. Shawna and Heather open their doors to reveal to each other their dresses for the first time.

"I love the dress" Heather says

"Love your dress" Shawna says

They stop at the top of the stairs. Ava tells Heather to go to the right and Shawna to the left. Shawna goes over to the left and sees Lucus dressed up and standing at the bottom of the stairs. Lucus has his mouth open. Shawna is wearing a baby blue silky dress that goes past her feet. It goes up and around her neck and dips down to her lower back. It has sparkling diamonds on the V of her lower back. She has light blue heels on and her hair is shiny and straight. She has on sparkling blue dangly earrings and a silver bracelet with tiny diamonds around it along with her engagement ring.

"Ok, Just wait there Shawna" Ava says

She goes to the end of the stairs to take pictures. Bradin and Heather are smiling at each other. Heather is wearing a strapless light pink dress with tiny sparkles on the top so it shimmered in the light. It hugged her body from her chest to her stomach and from her hips down it flowed out enough to look like she was a princess. The bottom of the dress went to the heel of her white strappy heels. Her hair is in tight curls with a pink flower holding back her bangs on her right side. She has on a gold bracelet and necklace along with pink diamond chandelier earrings and her promise ring. While Bradin stands looking at her he is thinking that he is the luckiest guy on earth. He gets startled when Ava stands next to him to take pictures of her.

"Ok Guys, we have enough time for group pictures" Ava said looking at Simon.

"Ok, Bradin and Lucus go up the stairs and stand behind the girls and turn sideways. Ok perfect. Now guys put your hands halfway on their hips and halfway on their stomachs. Great, now hold it right there while I get the good camera", Simon says as he runs to get the camera.

"Why are we doing this if we are just going to dinner"? Heather asked

"Because, you guys…..", Simon motions for Bradin and Lucus to come down the stairs and he hands them each a corsage that matched the girls' dresses. "….Aren't going to dinner"

Shawna looks over at Simon, "So then where the hell are we going?" She immediately shuts up when she sees Lucus walking up the stairs with a corsage in hand. She looks at Heather and they smile at each other while holding out their right hands. The guys slip the corsages on and then stand behind the girls once again.

"Wait, we need the….." heather started to say

"I've got them" Ava said as she handed the girls flowers for the guys' tuxes. "ok now let's do pictures"

They get back in picture formation. Ava has the two couples stand together at the balcony in the same pose. She takes a bunch of just Heather and Shawna and Simon was taking a bunch of Bradin and Lucus. The guys had on their pimp hats and had their canes in hand. They had them stand in a diagonal line in the same pose as they were doing the first time and took some more pictures. After they were done on the balcony they headed out to the beach to take pictures under the stars with the waves in the background. After about a half an hour they hear a horn beep. Heather and Bradin get off the swing and walk to the driveway where they saw a giant black stretch hummer waiting to take them to the prom.


	40. Bruce Abbot

Shawna and Lucus walk up from the beach and stand next to Heather and Bradin.

"Wow" she says

They stare at the limo for a few more moments. The limo driver gets out, opens the back door and rolls out a lengthy red carpet.

"Ok guys, have a good time" Ava says

"Be safe" Simon chimes in as he looks at Bradin and Lucus

"You guys have an hour and a half until prom so we got you dinner reservations at the crown jewel" Ava says

"Thanks Aunt Ava" Bradin says

The guys help the girls into the limo and then they get in. Bradin shuts the door and then opens it again and gets out. Simon met him halfway.

"I think you might need these", he hands him the two pimp canes, "Oh and there is an extra feature in the handles"

"Ok, thanks bye", Bradin takes the canes and goes back into the limo. The limo leaves.

"Come on, let's go get these pictures developed and put them into a photo album" Ava says

"Ok and I bought 2 prom picture frames for the girls" Simon says. Ava and Simon head out to get the pictures developed.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Guys, me and Shawna are going to go freshen up in the bathroom before we go to prom", the girls leave and Bradin and Lucus are left alone at the restaurant table.

"Dude, Simon said there was an extra feature in the handle of our canes"

"Hmm, give me my cane", Lucus looks at it, "Ah, I found a slider, it's almost invisible"

"Oh yeah, there it is" Bradin says in amazement. They slid the sliders and tipped the canes upside down. Into their laps fell 10 condoms each. They just look at each other.

"Well, at least we'll be safe" Lucus says with his eyes wide open"

"Dude! This is the ultimate pimp cane" Bradin says in excitement, they laugh and then put the condoms back into the canes.

"What's so funny?" Heather says as she walking to the table.

"Nothing" Bradin says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, it's all good" Lucus says

The girls just stand there. The guys were trying to keep straight faces but couldn't hold them anymore. The burst out into laughter. The girls just rolled their eyes and walked out the door to the limo.

000000000000000000000000000000

The driver stops in front of Playa Linda High. He opens the back door and rolls out the carpet. The guys get out and then take their girlfriend's hand. The driver goes and parks in the parking lot. The four seniors walk towards the door.

"Well this is it" Bradin says

"Lets do this" Lucus says

They push the doors open and walk through the hanging streamers to a world of fun. People started to turn around and look. A kid went up on stage and started to talk.

"Hey everyone, let's welcome Bradin, Heather, Lucus and Shawna", all the girls turned around and recognized Heather from the posters she was in with Shawna.

"OMG! It's Hot Stuff! Can I have your autograph" The girls screamed

The DJ put the music back on and everyone started to dance. About four hours into the dance, Bradin and Lucus went to hang with their Football Buddies.

"Oh man, I remember that we almost got suspended" Bradin says

"So, Bradin Westerly is on the circuit! Must be nice. You have a nice lady there too" Adam says with a smile

"Adam, back off dude"

"Sorry, so what, are you like famous now?"

"Well….." he gets cut off by Ryan

"Speaking of Famous, I heard there is a record producer here to look for the next big thing. His name is Bruce Abbot" Ryan says

Bradin and Lucus look at each other. Bradin nods at Lucus and Lucus goes tear-assing across the gym to find Shawna.

"What the…."Ryan says with a confused look

"Forget it" Bradin says

Bradin starts talking about the old days with the guys. They soon start to forget about Lucus and what he was doing.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Shawna!" he yells out of breath.

"What?"

"Where's Heather?" he says urgently

"She's hanging out with our white trash cheerleaders, don't ask me why. What do you need her for?"

Lucus points over to a corner of the gym where a man stood talking to teachers and businessmen.

"See that guy standing over in that corner with the hat and nice suit on"

"yes, so what" Shawna says

"So what my ass, that man is Bruce Abbot and he is the most famous record producer in Hollywood"

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Shawna yells

"oh, there's more. He is the most famous record producer in Hollywood who is looking for the next big thing!" He says

Shawna thinks for a while. Being a singer was Heather's other dream when she was 9. And she was really good. "Lucus go find heather and don't let her out of your sight!"

"Ok, but what are you going to do?" he asks

Shawna looks back over at the record Producer, "I have a producer to talk to and a dream that needs to come true"

Lucus goes off to find Heather and Shawna goes to talk to Bruce Abbot.


	41. A Prom to NEVER forget

"You are so lucky to have Bradin as your Boyfriend!" one of the cheerleaders named Amanda says

"What's it like? He's never dated any of us" Emily says

"Yeah, Tell us" Jessica chimes in

"Well, he's super romantic. He brings me flowers a lot. He loves me for who I am and I Love him for that. He actually cares about me and I think he is the sweetest guy ever!" Heather tells them

"Have you guys done it yet?" Amanda questions

"Well y….." heather was about to answer her but Lucus came running up to her frantically.

"Heather! I need to talk to you" he says

"Can't it wait Lucus?"

"No, not this time"

"Sorry girls, It was nice talking to you" Heather says

00000000000000000000000000

Shawna walks up to the producer "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes miss, how may I help you?"

"I hear that you're looking for the next big thing in music"

"Yes, that would be correct, but I haven't seen much talent yet"

"Well sir, I think that's all going to change"

"Oh yeah, how so?" Shawna goes into detail about Heather and how amazing she is.

"Alright, If you can get her to sing a song in front of everyone then I will decide what to do"

"Thank you soo much sir!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what was so damn important?" Heather asks

"Bradin's been looking for you"

"Oh, that's all?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So where's your girl?" Adam asks

"Good question….." Bradin says and he starts to look around, "She's walking this way"

Bradin walks over to Heather and Lucus and he puts his arm around her as they walked over to his friends. As he glances to the right he sees Shawna and she gives him a thumbs up and a big smile. Lucus goes over to her to get details.

"Did you talk to him?" he asks

"Damn right I Did" Shawna replies back

"And….."

"And he said that If we can get her to sing in front of everyone the he would decide"

"YES! Now we just have to get her to sing"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Shawna says and they walk over to Bradin and Heather.

"Hey, heather, I just got this fabulous idea. You should sing a song dedicated toall the happy couples here" Shawna says

"Umm, well I don't know" She says

"Please, you have a lovely voice. Do it for me." Bradin says, he smiles at her and gives her a kiss. She stares into his beautiful Green eyes sparkling in the light"

"Alright"

Bradin pulls her into a hug and kisses her again. Shawna goes over to the DJ and tell shim to announce her name and play the background music to "Because Of you" by 98 degrees.

"I Love You soo much Baby!" Bradin says

"I Love you too"

The DJ stops the music and picks up the mic, "I would like to introduce to you Miss Heather Newman. She will be singing a song dedicated to all the happy couples in the house tonight"

She makes her was to the stage and sits on the stool put out for her. She waves to the DJ and he puts the track on for her. She starts to sing. The couples get on the floor and start to dance. The producer stood next to the stage listening and watching her. Shawna and Lucus walk over to him.

"So what do you think so far?" She asks

"I think this girl is amazing and god enough to get a deal"

Shawna smiles at him and her and Lucus go off to dance. Heather finishes the song and everyone claps and cheers. She walks off stage and heads over to see Bradin.

"That was amazing!" He says as he kisses her and puts his arms around her.

"That was Beautiful" Lucus says

"You are going to become a famous singer someday" Shawna says

"Thanks guys"

The dance goes on filled with laughter, Romance and a lot of picture taking. It was one in the morning when it finally came to and end and people were heading to the after parties. They couldn't have asked for a better Prom. As they were leaving they were stopped.

"Miss Newman that was an outstanding performance, the way you worked the crowd was amazing"

"Thank you Sir! I really appreciate it" she says and they start to walk away. The man yells after her.

"You have no idea who I am miss Newman do you?"

Heather stops and turns around, "No"

"My name's Bruce Abbot, I'm a record producer for Sony records and I would love to have you come to L.A and sing for my boss"

Heather just stands there and stares for the longest time. She looked over at Shawna and understood why she said she would become a famous singer one day. She looks at Bradin and He's smiling. She lets go of Bradin's hand and goes to talk to Mr. Abbot. She gives him her contact information and he gives her his card and they shake hands. She walks back to Bradin and they start to leave.

"I cannot fricken believe this! You guys knew all along that he was here. That's why you wanted me to sing isn't it?"

"Yeah" Shawna says

"Pretty Much" Lucus adds

Just then Adam starts yelling to them, "Hey, you guys, Party at my place!"

"Oh Yes! Lets go" Lucus says

"Great. They better have Beer" Shawna says sarcastically.

"You guys go, we'll catch up" Bradin says

"Ok, we'll have the limo come back here after we get dropped off" Lucus says

"Alright thanks dude"

Shawna and Lucus go to the Limo and leave for the party. Bradin and Heather start walking to the beach. She takes her shoes off as they hit the sand.

"This has been an amazing night" Bradin says

"Yeah and a little overwhelming, I mean I was offered to go to L.A and sing for his boss. And we have a competition coming up soon. Everything's moving so fast" she says

"I know darling. But you're getting to live out your dreams, You are on the circuit, you're a professional surfer and you're about to become a famous singer. And the most important thing you've done is go after your dreams and helped me start mine along the way. You're about to get it all"

He looks at her and she has tears running down her face. He stopped and pulled her close to him.

"What if, in the end nothing works out?" She says

"You'll never know unless you do it. You've chased your dreams this far, don't stop now. Chase them until you catch them all and don't let anything get in your way of fulfilling them"

They stand in the sand under the stars hugging. Bradin starts to get sad because he knows that when Heather starts her singing career he will barely be seeing her or he won't be seeing her at all. They start walking to the parking lot where the limo was waiting and they head off to Adam's party. Heather changes into a halter top and shorts so she doesn't get her dress ruined and Bradin puts on a t shirt and shorts.


End file.
